TMNT Prompts
by IcyRoseStar
Summary: A collection of short Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtle One Shots that have been written in the Prompt style! ;D Word and Song Prompts will be used. Will continue for as long as desired! Enjoy! (Prompts will vary from K to T and possibly M)
1. Prompts Intro

_**ELLO EVERYONE! :D**_

**_I've decided to do Prompts! ;D_**

**_For anyone who does not know, _**

**_Prompt writing is when you are given a word or a song and you write_**

**_a short oneshot based upon that word or song. _**

**_I've decided to do that for TMNT ;)_**

**_All my prompts will be posted here in this "story"! _**

**_I will be doing Word and Song Prompts so i will_**

**_label each one in the chapter name!_**

SO I FORGOT TO MENTION!

**_I take requests for Prompts! _**

**_SO If there is a song or word that you would like to see used, _**

**_along with a couple, Brotherly love, or friendship (Sorry yaoi/yuri people i dont do that stuff)_**

**_Then feel free to shoot me a PM and i'll take your request!_**

**_(Please understand that I will tell you if i do not think i can do it. _**

**_You may request another prompt if i cannot complete the one you say._**

**_Thanks for understanding!)_**

**_I hope you all enjoy my little one shots! _**

**_So much fun to be had! ;D_**

**_Let the madness ensue! _**


	2. Word Prompt: Dream

**Prompt: Dream**

**Pairing: Donatello/April**

**Based in my Ninja Fire Universe**

**Prompt given to me by my friend, who is a huge DonXApril fan ;3 ENJOY!**

Donnie yawned as he woke. This was a different position he was in. He had never fallen asleep on the couch before and certainly not when he had other people there. He rubbed his eyes with the bottom of his palms, trying to rub the sleepiness out of them. Unconsciously he tried sitting up but he caught himself, looking down to see a sight that made his cheeks grow darker.

April was lounged on the couch with him but her head was resting on his left leg, with one arm draped across her torso while the other rested beside her head. Her hair, which Scarlett had fixed in a few curls for a day at school was flowing around her face, tickling Donnie's skin. Donnie blushed as he realized she was fast asleep. Donnie and April had been up talking about whatever happened to come up for a few hours, ignoring the others that had walked by them.

Donnie had gotten the courage recently to express how he had felt, which April expressed similar feelings in return. They had begun to pursue a relationship, although it was going at a snail's pace. This was too good to go too quickly. Donnie had grown more confident, especially since Scarlett had offered that if they wanted, she could change April into a turtle or visa versa if they wanted to stay together. This had been the most wonderful news Donnie had ever gotten and now April was at the lair even more often than she was before.

Donnie tried to be perfectly still, thinking about how warm she was as she slept peacefully. He had told her time and time again that she was so beautiful, which never changed even when she denied it. She had no idea what Donnie saw in her.

"Donnie…" She whispered. Donatello blushed a deep crimson. She had just whispered HIS name in her sleep. A bit of hope rose in his chest. He tempted fate by touching her cheek with the back of one of his fingers. He was taking things slow, but the urge to touch her, like how Scarlett and Raphael touched each other in public, was undeniable. She relaxed even more at the touch, if that was possible, as she moaned quietly. Donnie's heart was racing. She was reacting to HIS touch. It was like a dream come true for him. April stirred again and then opened her eyes slowly.

"Morning sunshine." Donnie said. April rubbed her eyes then looked up to a beaming Donatello. She blushed as she realized that she was halfway in his lap.

"How long was I asleep?" She asked.

"A few hours I guess." Donnie replied, "We're you dreaming?" April blushed a deeper shade of pink.

"Yeah." She replied as she sat up.

"What was your dream about?" Donnie asked. April twisted a curl of hair around her finger. Donnie didn't look away. She was so BEAUTIFUL.

"I…" April began then chuckled, "It's a little weird."

"I bet its not." Donnie said. April looked into his mocha eyes, smiling as he half smiled at her. She turned to face him, taking a deep breath as she started.

"So I dreamed that me and you were out on the rooftops on patrol. The night was quiet and so you decided to walk me home. We got to my window, where you stopped me and hugged me tightly. You said you loved being around me and I told you the same. Then you… um…" April said then stopped.

"Then what?" Donnie asked curiously. This dream was interesting.

"You…" April said, "You kissed me. An intense kiss." Donnie blushed. He couldn't move for a moment, but he managed to find the will to speak.

"And what happened next?" He asked. April smiled.

"I kissed you back." April said. Donnie wanted to jump around happily but he remained anchored to the couch. He was suddenly inspired.

"What did I do exactly?" HE asked.

"You took my face in your hands, looked me deep in the eyes, and then you kissed me." April replied. Within a moment, Donnie's hands reached up to cup her face in his hands, his eyes locked on hers. He leaned in, gently brushing his lips to hers in their first kiss. They were together for a minute, although it felt like a heavenly eternity. When Donnie parted, he looked into her eyes again.

"And what did you do?" HE asked. She wrapped her arms around his neck, smiling as she leaned in closer.

"This." She said simply then kissed him back. Donnie wrapped his arms around her torso, feeling a fire shoot through him as they kissed over and over again. This feeling was something Donnie never wanted to forget. He never wanted this moment to end. When they parted, April remained in his arms happily. She smiled, her blush now a slight pink.

"And then what?" Donnie breathed. April chuckled.

"And then I woke up." April said.

"Sounds like a good dream." Donnie replied.

"This one is better." April replied then pressed her lips to Donnie's again, starting the process all over again.

"Agreed." Donatello whispered against her lips then continued their silent conversation.

**_AREN'T THEY SO CUTE!? *squeal*_**

**_So now you have some DonXApril fluff! 3 _**

**_I love me some DonXApril Fluff 3_**

**_Review and Follow for more prompts to come! :D_**


	3. Word Prompt: Nightmare

_**MORE PROMPTS! :D **__  
_

**_I've been doing Prompt writing in my oodles of spare time _**

**_(Finals are now over! Much to my delight)_**

**_So here is a new Prompt! _**

**_Prompt word: Nightmare_**

**_Pairing: Raphlett (Raphael and Scarlett 3 )_**

**_Set after Ninja Fire and Before Toddlers_**

**_ENJOY!_**

_I trembled as I saw the sight before me. Shredder's knives stabbed into Raphael, making him fall to his knees, his blood spilling onto the ground. I tried to reach him, desperate to save my love, but I felt a hand at my throat. I couldn't scream, couldn't fight. Nothing was doing what I wanted it to. _

_"You will do my will." Shredder said, "I order you to. Finish the job." I couldn't fight against his will, I couldn't break away as the others went to his rescue. I extended my wrist blades, going and charging them, hearing their screams of horror. I could hear their last breath as I ended their lives, saving a half dead Raphael for last. I wanted to stop. I felt sick. Then I shot my blade towards Raphael, towards his heart._

"RAPHIE!" I screamed hoarsely as I sat up. I could feel my whole body shake as I clasped my hands over my mouth. I looked around frantically, finding myself in my room in the lair. I broke down, my body shaking in sobs. Nobody burst into the room so I assumed nobody had heard my scream for the fourth night in a row. I shook in my bed, not able to get those images out of my mind. I didn't want to have those nightmares again. They haunted every moment of sleep, making me sluggish and jumpy.

"You okay, sis?" Mikey asked, "You look tired." I yawned but then shook my head. In my hand was my third cup of coffee, luckily Roxy had brought a huge thing of the beverage when they came after she had received a text from me.

"I'm fine, Mikey." I said.

"You sure?" Mikey asked, concern on his face, "You've been weird the past few days."

"Don't worry about me, Mikey." I said as cheerfully as I could. I went to the kitchen, downing my coffee before I put the mug into the sink. Practice was soon. Another set of training had to wake me up.

**Later...**

"Ya-Me!" Splinter called out. The group kneeled, looking over at me, seeing me favoring my left arm. How did Leo get past my defenses like that?

"You are all dismissed." Splinter said. The boys got up, followed shortly by me wobbling slightly.

"Scarlett." Splinter said, "I would like to speak with you." I walked towards Splinter.

"Hai sensei?" I said.

"I have never seen you allow anyone within your defenses like that." Splinter said, "Is something bothering you?"

"No, Sensei." I replied, "Just out of it today."

"Do not feel the need to lock things inside." Splinter said, "It distracts from your training."

"Hai, Sensei." I replied as I bowed. I left the room, bumping into Raphael.

"You gonna tell me whats up?" Raphael asked.

"No." I replied.

"You haven't been right for the past few days!" Raphael said, "You sick?"

"NO!" I snapped.

"Don't have to snap at me." Raphael growled.

"Its the only way to get through to you!" I replied.

"What is wrong with you?" Raphael demanded, "You haven't looked any of us in the eye since Monday, you look like your about to drop in exhaustion, you let LEO past your defenses, you jump at every touch or noise, and you don't TALK anymore!"

"NONE OF YOUR BUISNESS! UGH! Why wont everyone just LEAVE ME ALONE?" I hissed then stormed off towards my room. I didn't want to be in there but the idea of staying with the others made images flood my vision and my stomach turn. I slammed the door, sitting in my chair as I tried to block out the horrible images that raced through my mind. Can't sleep, don't want to eat, don't want to talk to anyone. A knock sounded at the door.

"GO AWAY." I snapped.

"Let us in, Sis." She heard Mikey say.

"NO." I replied sharply, "I just need TIME!"

"Okay…" she heard Mikey's voice reply, "We're here for you."

"JUST GO." I snapped. I hated yelling at Mikey or the others but this wasn't a good time to have them nearby.

**That Night...**

_Raphael was chained to the wall. I had his own sai in my hands, gripping them tightly. I felt a strange urge. The Shredder was standing beside me, pushing me towards Raphael. _

_"Dispose of this creature." Shredder ordered. I couldn't fight the actions as I felt my hand lift up, the sais going straight for Raphael's heart. The sais penetrated his plastron, making him cry out. Over and over again, my hands sent the sais towards him, making him cry out over and over again. He was gasping at the sixth stab and I heard him speak. _

_"You're a monster… I hate you…" _

"RAPH, NO!" I screamed as I sat up. The sobs were harder this time, I felt my body react as the images flashed in front of me. I was blinded by salty tears. My door slammed open but I couldn't look up from my trembling hands. A familiar warmth wrapped around me, making me sob harder.

"Hey… Hey…" Raphael whispered, "Shh… Its okay… I'm here…" I shook, unable to see or move. Raphael moved me, pulling me into his lap, wrapping his arms around me. Raphael kissed my forehead, stroking my hair as he whispered quiet reassurances. I wrapped my arms around him, pressingly my lips urgently to his. He brought me closer for a moment before he pulled my face away, looking into my eyes. I could feel him wipe away the tears that were falling down my face.

"Are ya gonna tell me whats wrong now?" Raphael asked gently. I sniffled, closing my eyes tight.

"Nightmares…" I sobbed, "Horrible nightmares…"

"All week?" Raphael asked. I nodded, not daring to open my eyes.

"Shredder is controlling me… HE made me hurt you… I killed you all… I couldn't scream, I couldn't fight back, I couldn't stop…" I cried, my voice cracking. Raphael brought me close to him, pressing his lips to mine. I could feel a slight bit of relaxation but I still shook.

"Ya been having those kind of dreams all week?" Raphael asked, his voice slightly weak.

"Yeah…" I replied. I could feel his grip around me tighten. HE was shaking slightly but I knew it wasn't from pity. He was angry.

"He isn't going to touch ya." Raphael said, "I wont let him."

"You can't always protect me, Raphael." I whispered. Raphael tensed then stood up, me still in his arms.

"What are you doing?" I asked, my eyes looking at him.

"You aren't sleeping alone tonight." Raphael said as he started walking towards the door.

"But Raph!" I argued, "What will the others say? We can't share!"

"Don't argue." Raphael snapped, "I won't have you be like the walking dead because you can't sleep." I shut my mouth, not wanting to argue. He was so warm and I was already fading before he even reached his room. He moved the blankets on his bed, placing me gently down then laying beside me.

"Um…" I whispered as I blushed furiously, "You don't mind this do you?"

"Do not think you are a burden." Raphael said as he wrapped the blanket around the two of us. I felt so warm in an instant, snuggling closer to Raphael to feel warmer.

"You're warm…" I whispered. Raphael chuckled as he wrapped an arm lazily over my torso. His fingers gently touched my shell.

"Ya look like your about to fall asleep in a second." Raphael said.

"You won't sleep bad with me here?" I whispered, my eyes closed while my nose nuzzled the top of his plastron.

"I like this idea." Raphael said. I could feel his lips gently touch my forehead.

"I apologize if I have a nightmare…" I whispered. I felt his hands move and my hair fell from the bun I had. IT had been messy anyway. Raphael brought me as close as he could, kissing my forehead again.

"I'll fight them off." Raphael whispered, "Go to sleep, Scarlett. I'll protect you." I didn't reply as I drifted off to sleep, falling into a deep sleep.

**The Next morning...**

I moaned as I opened my eye lazily. My arms wrapped around the form beside me, which was responded with a chuckle.

"Hey there." Raphael chuckled. I looked up, meeting his eyes. They were full of amusement.

"How long was I asleep?" I murmured.

"It's been about sixteen hours." Raphael replied, running his hand up and down my shell.

"Sixteen hours?" I asked urgently, "I slept through practice?"

"Its night time now." Raphael chuckled, "And we both missed practice."

"Why did you stay?" I asked, "Splinter is gonna kick my shell!"

"He understands." Raphael said, "I explained everything."

"You did?" I asked, curiosity in my voice.

"HE came looking for us for morning training. I explained that you were not sleeping well and that you hadn't had a nightmare since I had been here with you. He excused us." Raphael said, "You didn't seem to be having a nightmare."

"I didn't." I replied then looked up at him, "You stayed with me the entire time?"

"Never left." Raphael replied.

"Didn't you get bored?" I whispered.

"I'm never bored with you around." Raphael said, "Sleeping or no."

"Thank you, Raphie." I said.

"If you ever have another nightmare, just tell me." Raphael said as he ran his hand up and down my shell, "I'l fight them off any time."

"Really?" I asked, looking up at him. Raphael swiftly kissed me then squeezed me closer.

"I promise." He whispered, "Now lets get some food in ya." I nodded, letting him help me up and we headed out of his room together, his fingers laced with mine.

_**Poor Scarlett... **_

_**I hate nightmares... They're AWFUL! D:**_

_**But Raphael is the protector ONCE AGAIN! **_

_**Hope you enjoyed it!**_


	4. Word Prompt: Roses

**_Crazy Flyer 3000, Here is your prompt request! _**

**_SO. MANY. FEELS._**

**_So here ya go! _**

**_Prompt: Roses_**

**_Pairing: DonXApril_**

**_Set in my Ninja Fire Universe_**

"So what are your plans tomorrow?" Scarlett asked as she rolled out some dough. April had been helping by mixing the pie filling, enjoying learning how to bake. The boys were in their own little worlds but the girls had decided to bake that night.

"Not much." April said, "to be honest, it will be another day without my dad there for my birthday."

"I know how you feel." Scarlett said, "Im sure that it will be a good day regardless."

"I guess." April said. Scarlett looked over at April with a smile.

"What's your favorite kind of cake?" Scarlett asked.

"Chocolate." April replied.

"Well, if you can get away with it, I think we should let you have some cake. Ill bake it myself." Scarlett said, "Im sure the guys wouldn't mind."

"Yeah." April said, "I'm gonna head home. See you tomorrow."

"You have a good night." Scarlett said.

"You too." April said as she headed out. She saw a flickering light in the lab. Donnie had locked himself in there all afternoon, only showing himself when Scarlett had brought him some food. She passed by the lab, knowing his mind would be elsewhere. Sometimes it was hard to love a genius.

**The next morning...**

April groaned as she woke up. Why did her birthday fall on a school day? She pulled herself out of bed, mumbling as she rubbed the sleep out of her eyes. She put on her glasses and was shocked to see a rose by her bed. It was a lavender rose. A small note was attached. She looked at the note, recognizing the familiar hand writing.

"Happy Birthday April. A lavender rose is said to mean love at first sight and enchantment. I loved you the first moment I laid eyes on you. Have a good day. ~Donnie" The note read. April smelled the rose, loving how the petals were soft against her skin. She got up, hoping to choose a good outfit for the day when she noticed a new outfit in her closet. IT was a beautiful yellow jacket that ended in the middle of her torso. A beautiful plum shirt with a swirly design on the front added to the jacket and the pretty black skirt that had three buttons on the front. A pair of studded ankle high boots rested below the outfit along with a head wrap in black. A note rested on the hanger.

"_April, Got you this outfit. Thought you would like it. There is a pair of black tights in your sock drawer. Happy Birthday! ~Scarlett__" _The note said.

"Wow." April said then went to go get ready. After she had gotten her contacts in and curled her hair, she began changing into her new outfit. Everything fit her perfectly, which made her smile. The fabric was soft and cozy. April smiled wider as she looked at herself in the mirror. She looked amazing. She came out to the living room to see another rose in a beautiful glass vase. This rose, however, was pink. A note was attached to this one too. She looked at the note, smiling at her boyfriend's handwriting again.

" My April, a pink rose signifies grace, perfect happiness, admiration, and gentleness. You are an amazing person. ~Donnie " It read. She smiled as she smelled the rose.

"Who sent that?" April's aunt asked. April jumped slightly then blushed.

"Just a friend." She said. Her aunt looked her up and down.

"New outfit?" She asked.

"Scarlett bought it for me." April answered.

"It looks lovely on you." Her Aunt said, "Makes you look very girly."

"I can be a girl sometimes." April argued.

"Of course." Her Aunt said, "Scarlett actually dropped off a small box for you earlier." Her Aunt fetched a lovely little box with a handle, which looked like it was painted with green designs circling around the box. She opened it to see a few containers, all holding a delicious array of food.

"She made me lunch…" April said.

"Thats sweet of her." Aprils Aunt said, "You better get some breakfast. You're going to be late for school."

"Sure." April said then went to the fridge, grabbing an apple then grabbing her backpack.

"See you later." April said.

"Happy Birthday, Sweetie." April's Aunt said, "Be safe! Oh! and I have to go on a trip tonight for work but Scarlett told me you had plans with them. You can stay with her tonight if you'd like."

"Okay." April said as she headed out.

**Later that day…**

"Four other roses." April said to herself, amazed. During the school day she had gotten four more roses; a white, a yellow, a peach, and an orange one. Every rose had a meaning that had been explained on a note card. Even for a turtle who has had no social contact with much of anyone, Donnie sure knew how to make a girl feel special. Probably had help from Scarlett but she didn't say a thing about that. She was now heading to the lair, a pack full of a change of clothes and her overnight stuff. She had gotten to drop off the flowers at her house into a vase with water before she headed to the lair.

When she reached the entrance, she walked inside, hearing nothing. IT was strange for the lair to be empty, especially this time of day. She headed to Scarlett's room, dropping off her pack before she headed towards Donnie's lab. She knocked twice, receiving no answer but the door opening on its own. She peeked inside, seeing no one around but seeing two more roses on the table. She walked up to the roses, seeing they were both red, but she noticed only one was a real rose. They both had notes on them. She picked up the real roses' note first.

"April, Red Roses symbolize love, beauty, courage, respect, and passion. This rose means all of those things. ~Donnie" The note said. She then looked at the note on the fake rose. The moment she picked it up and opened it, she felt a familiar set of arms wrap around her torso.

"Go ahead and read it." A familiar voice whispered. She smiled as she read the single line on the notecard.

"I'll love you till this rose dies." The note said. April spun around quickly, kissing the purple masked turtle with a fierce passion. Donnie chuckled against her lips and he pulled her closer.

"Happy Birthday, April." Donnie whispered.

"Best birthday ever." She replied.

"About to get better." Donnie said, "Everyone is waiting in the kitchen for us. We've got cake and ice cream and presents for you."

"You're the best." April said then kissed him one more time.

"Whatever makes my rose happy." Donnie replied, grinning with his gapped grin. April walked with Donnie, his arm around her waist, towards the kitchen. She felt happier than she had in a long time and it was only the beginning. Cause as she entered the now loud kitchen with her friends, boyfriend, and sensei, all she could think about was how much they cared for her, even enough to throw her a party like this and enough for Donnie to spell out how he felt in the best way he could have, Roses.

**_*cough* Excuse me for a moment..._**

**_*SQUEAL* OHMYGOSHILOVETHISCOUPLE! _**

**_KJHLSKERJLIGHLSKEJHLWIER!_**

**_*clears throat* _**

**_Anyway! Hope you enjoyed! _**

**_Review and follow for more prompts!_**


	5. Word Prompt: MERRY CHRISTMAS

_**MERRY CHRISTMAS EVERYONE! :D**_

_**I have been working on this for a while. **_

_**BEWARE THE FEELS!**_

_**Prompt: Christmas**_

_**Pairing: RaphaelXScarlett (with small hints of LeoXKate, MikeyXLillian, and DonXApril)**_

_**Set in my Ninja Fire Universe**_

_**ENJOY! **_

"AWWW! COME ON RAPHIE!" Mikey teased. Raphael fumed, fire in his eyes.

"DON'T CALL ME RAPHIE!" He snapped. Mikey was lucky that Raphael was carrying a huge box of christmas lights in his arms or he would have been face first into the ground. Mikey merely chuckled quietly then went to where Lillian was putting up wreaths. Christmas was a week away and the turtles had been educated on how to decorate the lair. Raphael was bringing in the third box full of christmas lights, which Kate and Roxy were stringing all over the lair. They were multicolored flashing lights that made the whole lair glow with the many different colors.

"Hand me that star will ya, Donnie?" Scarlett asked. Raphael looked over at the huge tree, smiling as he saw Scarlett standing on a step ladder, on leg free in the air as she was leaning up towards the top of the tree with the star that Donnie had just handed to her. She was standing on her single foot, tip toed, and was reaching to put the star on the very top of the tree. She succeeded, flipping off the ladder to jump up and down excitedly.

"Hey! RED!" Roxy called. Raphael turned his attention to the tall brunette, dressed in a short green dress with red ribbons. A santa hat rested on her head.

"Get your eyes off your girlfriend and get those lights over here, PRONTO!" Roxy snapped. Raphael stormed over, shoving the box into the ground then walking off. Roxy was in a bad mood, AS USUAL. She hated the turtles, now more than ever, due to the fact that all three of her best friends were now spending a majority of their free time there. She always snapped at them and was usually quiet because Scarlett had kicked her out on more than one occasion.

"Raphie!" Scarlett called, rushing over to him, "We got the tree done!"

"Looks great." Raphael replied, wrapping an arm around her. The tree had been decorated in the many colors of the masks of the guys. Homemade turtle ornaments made the tree unique but there were many christmas themed ornaments in the mix.

"Now we can put presents under the tree!" Scarlett squealed excitedly, "Now that my shopping is done!" Raphael smiled. She had gone shopping for everyone, so had the other girls, but she had forgotten that the boys couldn't go shopping. This was solved by giving the boys disguises and sending them off with a partner. Scarlett had been shopping with Donatello, Lillian had been with Leonardo, Kate was with Michelangelo, and April had been with Raphael. Scarlett smiled wide.

"We can put presents under the tree!" Scarlett called. The girls squealed and it wasn't a few minutes before Lillian brought a pile of gifts, wrapped in a variety of shaped boxes, and piled them under the huge tree. She skipped over to her pile, picking up more boxes and placing them underneath the tree.

"Geez Lillian." Roxy said as she brought over a few boxes, "Did you buy the entire store?"

"Not nearly." Lillian replied cheerfully, "I held back!"

"Held back?" Donnie asked, his eyes wide, "This is holding back?"

"You should have seen last year's treasure trove." Scarlett said, bringing over a few of her gifts, "It was the size of Central Park."

"WAS NOT!" Lillian argued, "It was bigger!"

"We're not finished decorating!" Roxy said, "Lets go!"

"Calm down, Roxy!" Lillian replied.

"I'm gonna start the cookies!" Scarlett called.

"LET ME HELP!" Mikey called. Raphael grabbed his shell before he could rush off.

"We won't have any if you get in that kitchen." Raphael snapped, "Now go get your presents under the tree."

"Fine." Mikey grumbled, "But you're not allowed in the kitchen either!"

"I'll do what I want." Raphael snapped.

"Yeah, and you're gonna help get the lights around the room." Kate said, "Now get your shell over here." Raphael groaned as he walked over to Kate and Roxy.

"Actually, I'm gonna steal Raphael for a little while." Lillian said as she intercepted him, "I have a problem I need help with."

"I'll help you, Roxy." April said. Raphael looked over to Lillian. He rolled his eyes as he followed her.

**A little while later...**

"Cookies are ready!" Scarlett called, "Time to decorate!" Roxy scoffed as she flipped a page in her book. Kate went and grabbed Leo's wrist, grinning from ear to ear as she dragged him towards the kitchen.

"Come on!" Kate said, "Christmas cookie decorating is a TRADITION!"

"This is our first Christmas like this." Leo said.

"It will be fun!" Lillian squealed as she dragged Mikey over, "Plus you get to eat them once they're done!"

"YEAH!" Mikey whooped. Raphael walked into the kitchen with the rest of the group, including April and Donnie who were holding hands. He saw Scarlett already decorating, using a piping bag.

"Geez, Sis." Roxy said, "You're always so professional during decorating."

"Didn't think you'd be joining us." Scarlett replied, sticking her tongue out at the older changeling.

"Yeah well, I gotta show these turtles how its done." Roxy replied.

"Be nice, Roxy." Scarlett warned.

"She makes the prettiest ones, Roxy!" Lillian said, "OH! Thats right! There's one rule to decorating!"

"A rule?" Leo asked.

"Yeah, part of the tradition." Kate said, "You can't decorate the cookie to be its shape. Like a star can't be just colored like a star. It could be turned into a ninja shurikan or a character."

"Is there an example?" Lillian asked then saw the cookie that Scarlett was working on. She grinned as she snatched it from Scarlett, getting a fumed turtle girl growling at her. She held up the cookie.

"SEE?" Lillian said, "This is a good example!" The cookie was shaped like a christmas tree, but on it was a sai, in perfect detail.

"Put it back." Scarlett snapped.

"I'm just showing off your art!" Lillian said, sticking her tongue out at her, "Don't be such a grump, sissy." Raphael went to stand next to Scarlett, kissing the top of her head.

"Looks awesome." Raphael whispered to her. Scarlett blushed then picked another cookies, which was a ornament.

"Wanna show me how to do this?" Raphael asked. Scarlett grinned then began to chatter about how to decorate.

**That Night...**

"You sure you don't want us to stay to help clean up?" Lillian asked.

"Go home, Lillian." Scarlett said, "I've got this covered."

"Alright." Roxy said, "Come on girls."

"Night, Scarlett." Kate said.

"Night, sissy!" Lillian grinned.

"Sleep well, girls." Scarlett said. The girls left, leaving Scarlett to head back to the kitchen. She looked at the mess, sighing when she realized how much work she had to do. Luckily, she was good at cleaning quickly.

"Hey." A voice said. Scarlett turned, seeing Raphael leaning against the doorframe.

"Hi, Raphie." Scarlett said happily, "Whatcha up to?"

"I wanna show you something." Raphael said then grabbed her wrist. He led her out of the kitchen, chuckling as she began to argue quietly.

"I have dishes to do." She argued.

"This will only take a few minutes." Raphael said. He led her over to her door, opening it then standing beneath the door frame.

"What is it, Raphie?" Scarlett asked. Raphael pointed up slightly, smirking. Scarlett looked up to see a little bundle of greenery over their heads. She blushed realizing that Raphael was standing with her under a thing of mistletoe. She looked back at him but had no chance to respond when Raphael shot forward, hands gently cradling her face in them as his lips attacked hers. His body pinned her to the door frame, using the gasp as an opportunity to deepen the kiss. Scarlett wrapped her arms around his neck, feeling her heart pound in her chest. A few minutes later, Raphael let her go, grinning as she slumped against the door frame.

"How did you know?" Scarlett gasped.

"Lillian gave me a hint." Raphael smirked, "As good as you would think?"

"Better." Scarlett breathed, "I love you."

"Love you too, babe." Raphael said, "We're still under the thing."

"Oh I know." Scarlett replied with a grin then pounced on him, "Your turn."

_**SO MANY FEELS!**_

**_So MERRY CHRISTMAS TO ALL! _**

**_Thanks for following me and my TMNT stories!_**

**_You guys inspire me to write! _**

**_I hope to hear your reviews and hope that you follow me for more _**

**_TMNT goodness!_**

**_Thanks!_**


	6. Word Prompt: Jealousy

_**Hiya Guys! :3**_

_**I hope you all enjoyed your Christmases! **_

_**I certainly enjoyed mine! 8D **_

_**So here is another prompt for you. **_

_**I have been working on prompt requests and more chapters for my story "Toddlers"! **_

_**A new chapter shall be there soon!**_

_**SO!**_

_**Prompt: Jealousy (Requested by DevinMarie15)**_

_**Pairing: Raphlett (With hints at Leolett)**_

_**Set in my Ninja Fire Universe**_

_**ENJOY!**_

"Hajime!" Splinter ordered. I jumped into action, running full on to knock Leo off of his balance. Man, he could take a hit sometimes but today was not one of them. He was slammed back, which gave me an awesome opportunity to grab his wrist and flip him over my shoulder and onto the ground. Only, my knee kinda gave out on me slightly, probably due to the excessive amount of training lately, and he slipped, landing right on his shoulder.

"GAH!" He cried out. I stopped. That was a cry of real pain.

"YA ME." Splinter ordered. Mikey and Donnie hurried over to Leo quicker than even sensei could. They tried to sit him up but he winced and made a horrible pained noise. I must have thrown him wrong. I felt a sting on my head, which made me turn to see Scarlett looking down on me, scowling, before she went over to Leo.

"Come on guys, give him some room." She said. She didn't even touch him but their eyes met, which made me growl. They were having a conversation just without speaking, something that they only shared.

"His shoulder is out of place." Scarlett said, "Mikey, call Lillian. I can't set it without causing him too much pain without her guidance." Mikey had his phone out in a second, dialing a number he did almost daily. Leo grabbed Scarlett's hand tightly, her returning the squeeze. My heart pounded in my chest. Stupid Leo… Why did you get all of Scarlett's caring moments!

"Here Scarlett." Mikey said as he handed her his phone. Scarlett pinned the phone between her ear and shoulder, much like she did when her hands were usually busy.

"Raphael knocked Leo onto his shoulder pretty bad. It's out of place. How do I reset it without too much pain?" Scarlett asked. I stormed out of the room. I didn't need to hear any suggestive scolding. Especially about me beating up hero boy. I sat on the couch, my arms folded as I heard Scarlett's soft voice carry from the dojo. I heard Leo yell in pain then I heard Scarlett's voice again, cooing comforting phrases to Leo.

Stupid Leo… Why does HE get all the attention? I know he loves it too. I glanced over to see Scarlett helping Leo over to the couch. I grumbled and stood up, leaving the room before I started getting yelled at. I didn't need that for putting Leo on his shell.

**An hour later…**

"NO! NO! DON'T DO IT CAPTAIN!" Scarlett squealed. She clung onto Leo's arm, her eyes wide as Captain Ryan was about to walk backwards off of a cliff. Leo was grinning from ear to ear, happy to have gotten Scarlett into the show he so loved. I wanted to pummel Leo's grin into the ground. He had been her patient and he had gotten her into that STUPID show. I knew better than to interfere with her mothering, especially when one was hurt, but they were enjoying themselves too much.

"Just watch." Leo replied, almost calmly. Captain Ryan walked off the edge, only to be caught by his ship that zoomed by. Scarlett's grip had tightened for a moment but then relaxed as she saw that the Captain was fine.

"None know the dangers of our lives but we shall be victorious if we have our wits." Captain Ryan said. The episode ended, making Scarlett fall backwards on her shell, breathing out in relief.

"I thought he was a goner!" She exclaimed.

"I did too when I first saw it." Leo replied, "Its actually awesome that you like it. Nobody else here likes it much." I scoffed. That's because it's stupid.

"I'll watch it with you." Scarlett said, "It could be a hang out time for us." Leo nodded. I wanted to punch him. Of course he would take Scarlett's time away. IT was his way of getting back at me. All about getting even. Then I froze. Leo looked at Scarlett, a look I knew well. My blood boiled, my hands clenched into fists. That was MY LOOK. She smiled then got up, saying something about getting lunch started. I gritted my teeth, a growl coming from my throat.

I knew Leo was watching her go, I knew he was thinking things as she walked, and I KNEW that he apparently had a death wish for looking at her like that. I finally stormed after Scarlett, wanting to prove that I wasn't going to back down. I caught her before she disappeared into the kitchen, grabbing her to pin her against a pillar. Before she could protest, I silenced her with a rough kiss. Which made her gasp slightly but then melt against me. That's my girl. I parted away from her a moment later, walking towards my room and looking over a a wide eyes Leo, who I glared at in warning. Scarlett grabbed my arm, pulling me into the kitchen with her. Her arms crossed, her eye were on fire, and her foot tapped.

"So I assume that wasn't because you just wanted to give me a kiss." Scarlett snapped. Oh boy, here's the talk.

"Why would you think that?" I asked.

"Don't you play innocent with me." Scarlett snarled, "You nearly broke Leo's shoulder, then I see and FEEL your glares and fumes rising off of you because i'm spending some time with Leo, and NOW you come and kiss me, glare at Leo again, and then walk off. Are you jealous?"

"I don't get JEALOUS." I snapped.

"Oh yeah, cause thats SO OBVIOUS." Scarlett replied, rolling her eyes. "Seriously, He's my friend and YOUR brother. I can spend time with him if I want to. He needs to take it easy until Lilly can get here. I've got to make sure he doesn't injure himself further and that requires that I spend time with him. So PLEASE, get over it." She shooed me out of the kitchen.

"Come back when you mean it." She said then went to cooking. I groaned. She knew my feelings better than anyone else. But so help me, if Leo tries anything, I'll knock him to New Jersey.

_**TE HE! **_

_**So Raphael is the jealous type... **_

_**Are any of us surprised?**_

_**So I hope you enjoyed the writing, Devinmarie15 :) **_

_**More prompts to come! :D **_

_**Review and Follow for more! **_

_**(And don't forget that my requests are open for Prompts!)**_

_**See ya soon!**_


	7. Word Prompt: Karaoke

_**This is the longest ive gone without updating... **_

_**My apologies... **_

_**So here is a new prompt one shot! **_

_**Requested by CrazyFlyer3000**_

_**Sorry for it taking so long but I hope it was worth it!**_

_**I am working on my other requests and they should be done soon!**_

_**Prompt: Karaoke**_

_**Pairings: Raphlett**_

_**ENJOY! :D **_

"So Splinter is asleep and the boys are gone?" Kate asked. Scarlett nodded, wondering why the girls kept her from night patrol with the boys. April was even asked to stay behind.

"We thought we could have some fun." Kate said.

"How?" Scarlett asked, "Our definitions of fun are different."

"KARAOKE!" Lillian announced bringing out a set of two microphones and a game from her bag. Scarlett rolled her eyes. Kate and Lillian had bought the boys a new TV, DVD, and two different game systems for Christmas along with a whole library of games. Now she knew Lillian had other motives. The game that she just pulled out was a karaoke game, which allowed up to two players to sing at a time. She automatically knew she was going to be forced to didn't sing very much anymore, not since she moved into the lair at the latest.

"Scarlett is SO SINGING!" Kate said.

"You sing?" April asked.

"I used to." Scarlett replied, "I haven't sung in a LONG TIME." She stuck her tongue out at Lillian, who ignored her as she set the game up. A microphone was shoved into Scarlett's hands while the other was snatched by Kate.

"Scarlett with me." Kate said, "First round dibs."

"NO FAIR!" Lillian whined, "I wanna sing with Scarlett!"

"You'll get your chance." Kate replied, "What song?"

"Let's look first please." Scarlett said. All of them were songs she knew, which didn't help. She didn't want to sing.

"Lets do random!" Kate said as she began to set up the game, "Three songs good?"

"YEAH!" Lillian said. They clicked on the start button, seeing the first song was a duet. the song title, "Give your heart a break by Demi Lovato" flashed on the screen.

"OH! Let me sing this one!" Lillian exclaimed, "PPPLEEEEASSSE!"

"Fine." Kate said, handing the microphone reluctantly to Lillian, who was giggling happily. The song began to play, which made two different colors appear. Player one, which was Scarlett, was purple, while player two was blue. The song showed different parts of it with the different colors, making even this single person song into a duet.

April was surprised at Scarlett's strong voice. She was a very strong singer. She had never heard Scarlett sing before, which was quite a change from how well April had gotten to know Scarlett. The girls seemed to be expecting Scarlett to sing. April wondered why she had quit singing in the first place. The song went through without a hitch, the scores blaring on the screen.

"Wow, 90%!" April exclaimed.

"Not her best." Kate said, "Geez Scarlett you were holding back."

"Shut up." Scarlett replied, "I was not."

"Oh please, I remember when you used to get 100% on every song." Kate said, "And thats just cause they couldn't give you a higher score."

"Really?" April asked.

"I haven't sung in a long time." Scarlett said.

"Why?" April asked. Scarlett clicked the next song button, almost ignoring the question. April saw the sad look In her eyes.

"Personal reasons." Scarlett whispered then saw the next song. Kate took over, making the lair echo with the sound of the two voices. April watched with fascination as she heard them, waiting patiently for her turn. The girls spent the time laughing, April enjoying herself when she got a hold of the microphone and singing with Scarlett along with the cheers from the others. The song was over and they had finished the three songs before they even realized it. Scarlett even seemed to be having fun. She moved with the music now and then suddenly the screen went black. A huge explosion of color appeared a moment later with the words, "BONUS ROUND" in bold crazy letters. The girls looked at each other before It began to talk.

"PLAYER 1 YOU HAVE BEEN CHOSEN FOR THE BONUS ROUND!" The announcer voice yelled. Everyone cheered until the title of the song came on the screen. Lilly gasped and covered her mouth with her hands. Kate looked over at Scarlett who was frozen, her eyes wide.

"You don't have to sing it." Kate said, "I'll turn it off."

"We can earn the unlockable content over again." Lilly added.

"What's wrong with the song?" April asked. She was almost ignored, Lilly about to take the microphone out of Scarlett's hands, but Scarlett kept it away from her.

"I'll do it." She whispered. Lilly and Kate looked at each other, then stepped back, sitting uncomfortably on the couch. The soft music began to play, the words "Empty Chairs at Empty Tables" flashing on the screen.

"There's a grief that can't be spoken… There's a pain goes on an on." Scarlett began, "Empty chairs at empty tables, now my friends are dead and gone…" April looked to Kate who was already brushing away tears.

"What's wrong with this song?" April whispered to Kate.

"This was Celestial's favorite song…" Kate whispered back, "It was played at her funeral… Her mother's funeral…" April looked over at Scarlett who was still singing, pain apparent in her voice. She could see Scarlett shaking as she sang, her voice faltering a few times.

"Here they talked of revolution…" Scarlett whispered, "Here it was they lit the flame… Here they sang about tomorrow… But tomorrow never came…"

April turned to a noise to see the boys were coming back in but when they heard the music they stopped. Raphael's eyes were wide as he heard the song, heard Scarlett singing. The boys asked him what was wrong, and there were hushed whispers that spoke to them, making them look over at Scarlett as well. They stood, frozen in their places, as Scarlett sang the song that April knew they all would have never heard if they had asked.

"From the table in the corner… They could see a world reborn and they rose with voices ringing! I can hear them now… the very words that they had sung!" Scarlett sang, "Became their last communion… On the lowly little stage… at dawn…" April could see her almost sobbing, the emotion in the room rising until breaking point as her voice, strong usually, was reduced to a cracked sob in the air. Lilly was crying silently, although her tears came in steady streams.

"Oh my friends… my family forgive me…." Scarlett sang then sobbed, "That I live… and you are gone… There's a grief that can't be spoken… There's a pain goes on and on…" Raphael almost jumped over the couch to get to her, to wrap her in his arms but he couldn't get his limbs to move. Splinter came out of the dojo, frozen as well in the emotion of the room.

"Phantom faces at the windows… Phantom shadows on the floor…" Scarlett whispered, "Empty chairs at empty tables… Where my loved ones meet no more…" April felt tears stream down her face.

"Oh my loved ones, my home don't ask me!" Scarlett sobbed angrily, "What your SACRIFICE WAS FOR!" She fell to her knees, her body shaking as she dropped the microphone. The last lines you could barely hear her speak.

"Empty chairs at empty tables…" She whispered, "Where my family…. will sing… no more…" The words hung in the air and the game menu sounds shattered the quiet air. A measly sixty percent was flashing on the screen but nobody had the will to move. Scarlett broke the stillness by running off, leaving the others behind.

"She deserved a hundred…" April whispered.

"She deserves everything." Raphael said, making Lilly and Kate turn in surprise.

"You know what that song was then." Lilly whispered, wiping the tears from her eyes.

"It's impossible to know how much pain that caused her." Kate said, "I can't believe she sang it…"

"Scarlett has been working with me on facing her past, facing the grief that she has faced. This is an incredible step for progress." Splinter said.

"She stopped listening to the song after the execution…" Lilly said, "Maybe she's starting to heal." Raphael looked down then went over, picking up the microphone and clicking through the selection. He finally found a song, pounding the button for it to start.

"Raph, what are you doing?" Donnie asked Raphael ignored them. Everyone watched in wonder as Raphael brought the microphone towards his mouth and he began to sing with the lyrics.

Scarlett poured her sorrows into her pillow, feeling broken in a way she had forgotten until now. She squeezed the pillow tightly before she quieted, feeling the numbness she had tried to avoid for years. Suddenly she heard a familiar tune, a song she rarely heard. Then a familiar but different voice was singing.

"Raphie?" She asked, standing up to go to her door.

"Wake up, wake up, the sun cannot wait for long." The voice sang, "Reach out, reach out, before it fades away. You will find the warmth when you surrender. Smile into the fear and let it play." Scarlett opened the door, walking almost by instinct towards the place she had just left, seeing Raphael singing into the microphone. Raphael was SINGING.

"You wanna run away, run away and you say that it can't be so." Raphael sang, "You wanna look away, look away but you stay cause its all so close." Scarlett was mesmerized by the song, by Raphael's deep voice which she knew had no real training but he sounded normal, strong, and determined.

"When you stand up and hold out your hand!" Raphael said, catching sight of Scarlett and holding his hand out towards her, "In the face of what I don't understand. My reason to be brave." Scarlett hurried over to him, feeling his warmth the instant she wrapped her arms around him. He put the microphone in between them, smiling as he hinted that they should sing together. They did, finishing the rest of the song as one strong duet, not caring what the score might give them. Their voices went perfectly together, which made the other cheer and holler for them as they played off of each other for the duet.

In the end, they received a 98% score which gave the group a reason to holler and celebrate. Raphael and Scarlett sat out as the other teamed up; Donnie, April and Leo on one team and Kate, Mikey, and Lilly on the other. The song, When Can I see you again by Owl City, began making the groups hoop and holler as they began to sing and dance. Raphael wrapped an arm around Scarlett's shoulder, leaning in to whisper to her.

"You were brave to sing that." He whispered.

"I had a good comeback to fall back on." Scarlett whispered back, "Thanks, Raphie."

"Can't live without ya." Raphael said, smiling, "We're partners."

"Partners." Scarlett replied and they shared a long sweet kiss in the midst of the chaos of karaoke night. The whole atmosphere changed and Scarlett felt at peace in a way that she hadn't for a long time. She watched the others battle it out, laughing with Raphael as they seemed so into the game. She leaned against Raphael's side, feeling his warmth envelop her. This was perfect.

**_OH MY GOSH THE FEELS!_**

**_So for anyone who doesn't know, here is the song list. _**

**_Give your Heart a Break by Demi Lovato_**

**_Empty Chairs at Empty Tables by Eddie Redmayne (From Les Miserables)_**

**_Brave by Josh Groban_**

**_and _**

**_When Can I see You again by Owl City_**

**_I hope you all enjoyed the little prompt! 3 _**

**_I sure did! _**

**_Feel free to request a prompt and leave a review! I love feedback!_**

**_See ya soon!_**


	8. Word Prompt: Destiny

_**Very short prompt but I thought that this one was WONDERFUL!**_

_**This was a prompt that is actually what I imagined it in my Ninja Fire Universe.**_

_**So this was a good prompt because, to be honest, it probably wouldn't turn up in my stories officially. **_

_**This prompt was requested by Draco13579!**_

_**Prompt: Destiny**_

_**Pairing: DonXApril (My OTP of whom I can write about till the end of the world)**_

_**Set in my Ninja Fire Universe**_

_**ENJOY! 3**_

Donnie smiled as he leaned against his arm. April was sitting at the opposite side of the desk, working on her homework and he was staring right at her. She looked beautiful. Her hair was pulled up like usual, although Scarlett had curled the ends so she looked more feminine. He just couldn't stop staring at her.

"You gonna keep staring?" April asked, almost nonchalantly. Donnie jumped slightly, blushing a deep red.

"I-I…" Donnie stuttered but then went silent. It had been a few weeks since the toddler incident and the fact that April had been spending more time with him than ever before was something of a mystery to Donatello. He was smart but the female mind was a puzzle box that not even he could solve.

"Can I ask you something?" April said quietly, twirling her pencil in between her petite fingers. Donnie was fascinated with the small habits she had, which made him observe her as much as he could.

"What is it?" Donnie asked, "Something in your homework you can't understand?"

"Nothing like that." April said, closing the book she had been reading out of and turning towards Donnie. She was smiling gently, like she did when the two of them spent hours talking.

"Oh." Donnie said then tilted his head slightly to the side, "Then what is it?"

"Do you believe in destiny?" She asked. Whatever he had been prepared for, it didn't compare to that.

"Destiny?" Donnie asked, adjusting the goggles on his head, "I don't understand what you mean?"

"Like that something was always meant to be." April explained.

"Well." Donnie said as he held his chin in his hand, "Scientifically speaking, everything has a process that leads to the cause and effect principle."

"I'm not talking about science, Donnie." April said as she stood, walking over close to him. Donnie suddenly felt his shyness as she came closer. She looked completely focused, just like she did during training but there was a different look to her eyes. They were softer, gentler.

"W-what are you talking about then?" Donnie asked, feeling his cheeks heating up.

"I'm talking about if YOU believe in destiny." April said, "Do you?"

"I-I don't know." Donnie said, "I guess it all depends on what you are thinking of."

"What about us?" April said. Donnie jumped slightly as he looked up at April with wide eyes.

"U-US?" He stammered.

"Donnie, Scarlett told me." April said, "Besides that i've gotten little hints for the past few months." Donnie looked down at the ground, blushing still.

"So you know…" Donnie replied.

"I feel the same, Donnie…" April whispered. Donnie's head shot up, looking deep into her blue eyes. His mouth ajar as he was frozen in place. She smiled at him.

"H-How long?" Donnie asked. April rested a hand against his cheek.

"A month or two." April said, "It was Scarlett who convinced me to tell you. She offered to help us should we want her to."

"You want to be with me?" Donnie asked, his voice quiet.

"Would I tell you this otherwise?" She asked, "Logically that should be the only conclusion you should come to." He smiled then shot up, catching her in his arms. She was now a few feet off the ground, smiling from ear to ear as he tightened his arms around her waist.

"I do believe in destiny." Donnie whispered in her ear, "I believe we were destined to be together. I have wanted it to be that way since I first saw you."

"Well, I guess that just means we'll have to prove destiny right then." April replied, feeling Donnie's strength reveal itself in how tightly he held her, although he was gentle enough not to crush her.

"You're really wanting to be mine?" Donnie asked, almost like an echo of his previous question.

"Yeah." April said, "Be mine as well?"

"Yes." Donnie breathed then set her down, grabbing her hand to drag her out of the lab.

"Where are we going?" April asked.

"I'm going to give Scarlett the biggest hug in the world." Donnie said, "One she'll never forget."

"Count me in." April said then followed Donnie's lead.

_**GAH! 3 THE DONXAPRIL FEELS! THEY'RE EVERYWHERE!**_

_**I enjoyed writing this so much! **_

_**Thanks for this prompt!**_

_**Please review and request more prompts! **_

_**I love to write them! **_

_**See you soon!**_


	9. Word Prompt: Feelings

_**It had been TOO LONG! **_

_**So here is a requested prompt from Candygirl90210!**_

_**Hope you like it! **_

_**Prompt: Feelings**_

_**Pairing: MikeyXLilly (With allusions of DonXApril and RaphXScarlett)**_

_**Set in my Ninja Fire universe after the events of "Toddlers"**_

"HELLO!" Lillian called. Raph groaned as he got up, hoping to leave before the bright little ball of energy skipped into the room. She was dressed in bright yellow with her orange skirt, scarf, and hat. She swung her purse as she came over to the couch, smiling wide as she leaned against it, kicking her legs in the free air.

"Hi Raphie!" Lillian said, "Have you seen Mikey?" Raphael groaned but turned to look at her.

"Don't call me Raphie." He snapped.

"AWWWWW…" Lilly replied, pursing her lips, "WHY NOT?"

"Only Scarlett can call me that." Raphael snarled.

"Give her some slack, Raph." A voice said, making Raphael turn slightly to see his girlfriend, in her human form, walking towards him. Her hair was down, which made Raphael blush, and her outfit didn't help his poor brain. She had just finished in the dojo, which explained the gloves and headband but her shorts were relatively short, almost shorter than the ones April wore. She was also in a loose fitting tank top that showed off her body in the best ways. Her feet were in regular converses with a shell design painted into the side. Raphael's mouth gaped a little, making her blush as well for a moment.

"HI SIS!" Lilly squealed, "Have you seen Mikey?"

"He's around somewhere." Scarlett replied. Raphael didn't move or say a word as Scarlett grinned, grabbing his hand.

"Come on, brainless." She said, "Let's go do something else." Raphael dumbly just nodded, his cheeks still tinted in his flustered moment. They left the room, leaving Lilly to sit by herself. She loved the lair, it was adventurous. She pulled out a small bag of candy, her favorite kind, and she popped one into her mouth. She looked around until suddenly she saw black. Normally this would scare her but she felt a familiar pressure against her skin.

"Guess who?" A voice asked. She smiled then giggled.

"You're so predictable Mikey!" She squealed then saw him flip over her and the couch to stand in front of her.

"Thought you would show up!" Mikey said.

"I'm predictable too!" Lilly said with a huge smile, "Candy?" Mikey took one of the pieces, smiling as he popped it into his mouth.

"You wanna watch a movie?" Mikey asked. Lilly nodded, smiling at him. Mikey plopped down next to Lilly, picking up the remote to turn on the TV. Lilly pulled out a DVD, smiling as she went to put it into the player.

"What are we watching?" Mikey asked.

"Wreck it Ralph." Lilly said. Mikey bounced slightly.

"I heard from Scarlett that it was AWESOME!" Mikey said.

"It IS!" Lilly said as she hurried over to the couch. She quickly got her seat and smiled as the movie began.

After a while, Mikey and Lilly were so engrossed in the movie that they didn't notice everyone had vanished.

"Poor Vaneloppe." Lilly whispered. Mikey looked over at her and then slowly put his arm around her shoulders. Lilly looked up slightly at him, smiling then cuddled up to Mikey's side. Mikey grinned then continued to watch the movie. He felt Lilly tense and heard her gasp in time with all the events of the movie, which he got just as into. He couldn't help but like the feeling of Lilly so close to him. She would squeeze closer to him when she was scared, bounce slightly when she was happy, and she almost seemed to be glued to his side. He got excited as well but it was for a whole different reason. HE remembered one night, about a week ago, that he had escorted Lilly home. When he got back, everyone but Scarlett was asleep and she grinned at him when he walked in. He remembered the talk they had, especially the beginning.

_"You get Lilly home alright?" Scarlett asked. _

_"Yeah!" Mikey replied, "She gave the the tour." Scarlett smiled. _

_"You two seem to be hitting it off." She commented. _

_"She's AWESOME!" Mikey said then flopped on the couch next to her. HE smiled up at her with his signature grin. _

_"You going to tell me or do I have to tell you?" Scarlett asked. Mikey shrugged. _

_"I'm not sure what you mean." Mikey said innocently. _

_"I'm not blind." Scarlett said, "Or stupid." _

_"Not in a Million years!" Mikey exclaimed, "You're almost as smart as Donnie." _

_"Don't go too far with the flattery, Mikey." Scarlett teased, punching his arm lightly, "Come on. You know it's true." _

_"Well yeah." Mikey said as he rubbed the back of his head, like he usually did when he was nervous. _

_"Tell her." Scarlett said, "She adores you." _

_"Really?" Mikey asked, "Think she would go for me?" _

_"You're a catch, bro." Scarlett replied, "Just find a way to tell her." _

_"Will do." Mikey replied. _

"This is nice, Mikey." Lilly said. Mikey grinned at her then looked right into her green eyes. She blinked a few times, blushing as she turned quickly back to the tv. The movie began to die down, the bad guy destroyed and then Felix kissed Calhoun on the cheek. Mikey looked over at Lilly who was watching the screen intently. She looked like she was watching in admiration as Felix and Calhoun were kissing, a beautiful pink tint in her cheeks.

The movie went on but Mikey's gaze was stuck on Lilly. She was becoming more and more engrossed in the movie, while Mikey watched how her eyes began to sparkle by the end of the movie. Mikey took a deep breath then kissed Lilly's cheek. Lilly froze, her cheeks pink. She looked over at Mikey, their eye's meeting before she leaned in, Mikey following suite to brush his lips against hers.

The two of them stayed that way for a moment, then parted. They were motionless for a moment, before Mikey grinned.

"So THAT'S why Raph and Sis always kiss!" Mikey said.

"Yeah I guess so." Lilly whispered, still blushing.

"Um… I guess I should have said something before." Mikey said.

"You didn't have to." Lilly said, "How long?"

"A while." Mikey grinned, "Took ages to get everyone to leave for a while!"

"Trickster." Lilly replied, "So what now?"

"Well I guess dates and more kissing and spending A LOT of time talking." Mikey replied, "Cause I want you to be MY girlfriend!"

"And what if I said no?" Lilly replied. Mikey's grin disappeared, his eyes wide in surprise as he looked at the ground, taking his arm from around Lilly's shoulders.

"Oh…" Mikey said quietly, "I…" Lilly shot over, wrapping her arms around his neck as she kissed him, grinning when he froze from the surprise.

"Silly, Mikey Wikey." Lilly said with a giggle, "I would LOVE to be your girlfriend!"

"YES!" Mikey cheered as he jumped up, busting a move as he celebrated. Lilly giggled before he grabbed her hand, pulling her up to hug her. He then grinned as he cupped his hands around his mouth.

"I'VE GOT A GIRLFRIEND!" HE called. Lilly blushed as she saw Donatello and April poke their heads out from his lab along with Leo and Kate who had been in the dojo.

"Bout time!" A voice called. Lilly turned to see Scarlett and Raphael walking out towards the two of them. Raphael had that look on his face that only time with Scarlett made. Scarlett hurried over, picking up Lilly in a hug.

"Congrats, Lil." Scarlett said then hugged Mikey.

"We'll have to have the talk now, I hope ya know." Scarlett said with a grin.

"Oh yeah!" Kate exclaimed, "The Talk!"

"Not the TALK!" Lilly pouted.

"Oh yes The Talk!" Scarlett said, "But later. I'm ordering Pizza."

"PEPPERONI!" Lilly and Mikey said in unison.

"Two of a kind." Leo chuckled.

"Now Leo's the only one left!" Mikey teased, "Wonder when he's gonna get the guts to ask Kate." Leo's cheeks turned red.

"Mikey, don't rush him." Raphael said, "Betcha he's got a whole plan along with his coward like attitude." Leo blushed even more as the others laughed. Mikey pulled Lilly close, smiling as he felt her snuggle into his side. This was going to be good.

_**Dang it you guys, quit being so DANG CUTE! **_

_**/**_

_**So Thanks for the prompt!**_

_**I am working on my other prompts! Sorry for the delay in such. **_

_**Review and Follow for more prompts**_

_**and go check out my other stories! **_

_**Peace out! **_


	10. Word Prompt: HAPPY EASTER!

_**Longest Prompt of my existence... O.o**_

_**So here is my Easter Celebration for this Easter. **_

_**Sorry about it coming late! **_

_**Requested by The-quiet-one-98**_

_**HAPPY EASTER! **_

A knock came at Scarlett's door which made her groan as she turned over, burying her face into her pillow. One eye opened slightly, as she looked at the clock. The glowing letters revealed, "4:28am" in their normal fashion.

"Go away…" Scarlett murmured, "It's not time to get up yet…" The form beside her rolled slightly to wrap his arms around her again. Raphael brought her closer, nuzzling his face into her hair. She was happy she had changed into her human form in the night or this might have been a little uncomfortable.

"Always too early to be up." He muttered. Another knock came at the door, making the two of them both groan.

"You answer it." Scarlett replied, "I did it last time."

"Don't wanna." Raphael said, "Could be Mikey and I don't wanna be woken up too much from my dream."

"Too bad." Scarlett said, "Dibs on bed. You go answer." Raphael groaned as he crawled out of bed, fumes rising off of him. He slammed open the door to see April standing in front of the door, looking like she had been up for hours. She blinked a few times.

"Oh! Hey Raph. Um…" April said awkwardly.

"April?" Raph asked, "Do you have ANY idea what time it is?"

"Yeah it was the only time I could do something and I kinda need Scarlett's help." April replied. He quickly turned around and smacked Scarlett's foot as he passed by her.

"Toss off." Raph said as he slide his way back into bed the same moment Scarlett got out of it. She rubbed her eyes before she went to the door, closing it behind her as she stepped out.

"Spoiled red masked neanderthal." Scarlett muttered then turned her attention to April, "What did you need help with?"

"Baskets." April said.

"At four thirty in the morning?" Scarlett asked, "Even for me thats extreme."

"I wont have time to do them later and I need your help desperately to get them done." April said, "It's… It's really important." Scarlett sighed as she rubbed her eyes a little more.

"Alright. Are they here?" Scarlett asked.

"I brought the stuff. Put it in your room." April replied.

"Okay." Scarlett said, "Let's get to work. I need more sleep. Got into a tussle with a mutant last night and id prefer not to pull a long day."

"No problem." April said.

A few hours later, April had been long gone but it was too late to head back to bed before the boys would wake up. Easter had been a new thing as well for the four turtles. Scarlett spent the past few hours hiding the eggs and the baskets. She had lost three hours of sleep as she helped April put together the goodie baskets, even though April mostly spent her time on Donnie's perfect basket, which Scarlett thought was adorable.

When April left, Scarlett knew she had to get other things done so she had filled the four different colored egg containers with different clues that would lead them to their next clue and then to their individual baskets. Scarlett had adjusted the hiding places slightly to fit the now two baskets, one of April's and one from Scarlett for each of the boys. Lilly had told Scarlett that the boys would be receiving MORE baskets as Kate and Lilly had both decided to create baskets for the boys first Easter that they would bring on their own. It was going to be an amazing first Easter for the boys.

After Scarlett had finished hiding all the eggs, she began on some rolls that were a family tradition in her household as a kid. They were biscuits that had a marshmallow rolled up inside of them, which made them sweet and craveable. She also made eggs, sausage, and some crepes as a side note with fruit and whipped cream. She was wiped by the time she was finished, which made her set out the four starter eggs on the table, all with the boy's names on them, then dragged her feet as she went onto the couch. It was empty and calling her name as she laid down on it. It wasn't her bed but she was happy to lay down for a moment.

Soon after, Raphael left his room, stretching as he headed towards the living room when he saw his three brothers around the couch. He went towards them, seeing they were putting a blanket over Scarlett.

"Whats going on?" Raph asked.

"Scarlett crashed on the couch." Mikey said, "Did you kick her out?" Raph smacked the back of Mikey's head.

"No." He snarled, "April showed up at almost four thirty this morning to get Scarlett's help. She never came back to bed."

"That would explain the breakfast and the eggs." Leo said, tossing a red egg at his brother, "We all got one."

"Whats it for?" Raph asked.

"DUH! The Egg Hunt! Scarlett told us this a week ago!" Mikey replied, "It's Easter!"

"So Scarlett got less sleep because of some egg hunt?" Raph asked.

"April did too. Apparently been planning it for weeks." Mikey chirped, "They said they were going all out for our first Easter."

"We worked on their baskets too." Donnie said, "We can give them to the girls after our egg hunt."

"Let's do it!" Mikey exclaimed then silenced as Raph hit him, putting a finger up to his lips to silence him.

"Shouldn't we wait for April and Scarlett at least?" Donnie asked, "They did do a bunch of work."

"We would have to wait hours!" Mikey groaned.

"Worth the wait." Leo said, "Besides, what gratitude would we be giving them if we just did the hunt without them present?"

"True…" Mikey said, "It would be awesome to see Scarlett's excited face about this." Raph almost rolled his eyes but he knew what Mikey meant. Scarlett had an excited facial expression that made her into a small child almost. She grinned from ear to ear, her nose scrunched up, and she would cover her mouth a lot with her hands. She always looked like she was about to burst from happiness. Mikey had a point, Scarlett's excited face was worth going through any plans she had made. Especially for Raph.

"We don't have to wait for the food though right?" Mikey asked. Donnie sighed but Leo just patted Mikey's head.

"Scarlett never wants us to let food get cold." Leo said. The boys started to head over to the kitchen, except Raphael. He sat on the floor beside Scarlett, placing his head beside her.

"You coming Raph?" Donnie asked.

"I'll stay here." Raphael said. Donnie smiled.

"I'll save a plate for both of you." HE said.

"Thanks, Don." Raphael said then got himself comfortable and rested his head against her hand, smiling as he watched Scarlett sleep.

An hour later, Scarlett moaned gently as she opened her eyes. Raphael grinned as she came to.

"Happy Easter." Raphael said.

"Happy Easter." Scarlett replied then sat up, "How long was I out?"

"Longer than Mikey could stand." Raph chuckled, "He's been itching to get the egg hunt started."

"You guys waited for me?" Scarlett asked, "I didn't expect you to."

"Don't feel bad." Raph said as he kissed her forehead, "Making Mikey suffer a bit is jolly for me."

"Be nice, red." Scarlett replied, "I'll go get changed."

"You go ahead." Raphael said, "I'll get our food."

"Kay." Scarlett replied then skipped off to her room. Raphael went into the kitchen where the boys had all gathered. April had apparently just arrived, which was making Donnie not pay attention to any of the world around him. She was dressed in a pretty yellow sundress that was just above her knees and showed off her shoulders. Her hair was curled and down, much to Donnie's liking as her was twisting a strand in his hand.

"Is she up?" Mikey asked, "I can't handle the waiting!"

"She's getting changed." Raph said, "And you can wait."

"She must have stayed up after I left." April said, "I was only here an hour."

"She crashed after a while." Raph said, "Don't worry bout it."

"We appreciate your hard work." Donnie said, "Thank you." HE kissed April's hand, which made her blush.

"Are Lilly and Kate joining us?" April asked.

"Not till later." Leo said, "They figured they would give us our Easter Morning then show up."

"Gotcha." April said, "You seem anxious."

"Why would I seem that way?" Leo asked.

"CAUSE YOU LIKE KAAAATE!" Mikey exclaimed then made kiss sounds. Leo shot him a glare.

"Can it, Mikey." Leo said.

"You can't deny it, Leo." Raph chuckled.

"Give him a break, guys." A voice said. The boys turned to see Scarlett in the doorway, dressed in a way they rarely saw. She was in a pretty pale green dress that had a halter top with a pink sash that was tied into a bow on the side at her waist. The skirt of the dress was light and ended above her knees in a cone like shape, which made her waist look tiny. Her hair was half up but not in a bun, cascading past her shoulders in waves. A pink flower rested in her hair, which made her look like she was a completely different person. Raphael's jaw dropped as she walked closer, the click clack of her heels the only noise as she walked up to him, leaning against his side.

"So since you've all be SO patient." Scarlett said then smiled, "You can start your egg hunts."

"Rules." April said before the boys had a chance to crack open their eggs.

"Oh yeah." Scarlett said, "Each egg has a clue hidden inside. The clue is to the next location of the next clue. All your eggs are color coded to your masks. So you all have to find ALL your eggs to find your prize."

"You must figure out what each clue means before you can move on. You can't ask Scarlett or me for help, because we wont. OH! And should anyone try to move another's eggs, they'll be disqualified and lose their prize plus they have to do a redeeming challenge as their punishment." April said.

"Whats the challenge?" Leo asked.

"To be decided by Scarlett and I at the time." April replied, "So no cheating."

"Where are we supposed to look?" Donnie asked.

"Wherever the clue might lead you." Scarlett said, "Thats the fun of it! So you guys can start!" The others opened their eggs but Raph hesitated, looking at Scarlett with wide eyes. She looked so…girly and he LIKED it.

"Go get em, red." Scarlett said, "See you soon." Raph took his first egg, heading out of the kitchen where his brothers had gone. HE opened the plastic red container and pulled out a piece of paper.

"Happy Easter!" It read in bright red letters, "Here is your first clue to your prize! A shell like a turtle, travels faster than these, is a rock hard ally, that you can find with ease." Raphael grinned. His stealth cycle! HE rushed into the lab, seeing Donnie climbing up onto the Shellraiser to read an egg that he held up victoriously. Raph went instantly to his stealth cycle, opening it to see a red egg neatly seated in the chair. He smiled as he grabbed it, opening the egg with no trouble to get his next clue.

Donnie opened his third egg happily as he had found it stuck in his tool kit. HE opened the plastic container, smiling as he find the note inside.

"Donnie, here is your next clue. Hidden away, among some of its own kind, although not the same, their partners were made by your own mind." The note said. Donnie held his chin like he usually did while he thought.

"Same but not the same…" Donnie mumbled.

"Hey Donnie!" a voice called. Donnie turned to see his little brother holding up a bright orange egg.

"I'm on my third one!" Mikey exclaimed, "Race ya!" He threw down a smoke bomb which made Donnie's lightbulb go off.

"THE SMOKE BOMBS!" HE exclaimed then rushed over to his private stash, opening the cupboard to see a tray of the smoke bombs, which made him look closely to see a purple one wrapped just like one of the smoke bombs.

"YES!" Donnie said excitedly.

Mikey opened his fourth egg with ease as he grabbed the note inside. He smiled as he read the note.

"Mikey, here's your fourth clue." The note said, "Flour, yeast, water, and cheese. Pepperoni, mushrooms, and even more cheese. There are ingredients that will lead you to these, and where you shall find the next clue of these."

"PIZZA!" Mikey whooped then rushed across the lair to skid into the kitchen. He opened the fridge to find a Pizza box that was partly open, which made him look inside to see an egg resting on top of last night's leftovers. He snatched the egg up before he saw Leo enter the kitchen.

"Fifth one!" Mikey chirped then left the kitchen.

Leonardo sat on the couch where he opened his fifth egg. He saw that the others were going about the same speed as him but now the clues were getting tougher.

"Leo, this is your fifth clue." The note stated, "A master of the arts, a silent vigil for all, this place you seek is exactly, where even the greatest master could fall."

"Greatest master could fall?" Leo wondered. Where could the greatest master fall? He thought about it for a moment. He had already been to the kitchen, the lab, the living room, and the tunnels. One place he hadn't looked yet. The Dojo. He rushed into the room, finding that Raph was leaving with his colored egg.

"Slow poke." Raph teased as he rushed out of the dojo. Leo crossed his arms then looked around. He saw the paintings, which was the master of the arts, and they were silent. But where could someone fall? HE looked around, not seeing any sign of he blue egg he sought. HE finally looked at the tree, which made him grin as he went and jumped onto the lowest branch. He climbed silently until he found a small pouch near the top where he saw his blue egg, sitting happily in it. He grinned as he landed safely on the mat, tossing the egg up gently before catching it again. He opened the egg to see the note written slightly differently.

"Leo, this is your sixth clue." The note said, "In dangerous territory, a stranger's place to call, a land where all is different and confusing, but not very far at all."

"Mikey, this is your sixth clue." The note read in bold orange letters, "Ten reps, four sets, this clue gives it all. A place forbidden but not today, for this where you'll find it all."

"Raph, this is your sixth clue." The note said, "Stupid to you, but not to he, who owns this place of space like theory. A place to rest after all those patrols, a place where you might think is unknown."

"Donnie, this is your sixth clue." The note said, "Opposite of yours, full of things that keep attention, bright and colorful and full of dimension. This place is owned by one so strong, but lazier still to do much wrong."

"What clue do you think they're on?" April asked. Scarlett grinned.

"Six." She said with a smile.

"Fun." April said. They leaned against the counter of the kitchen, smiling as the two of them heard footsteps.

"Evil that we won't help." Scarlett said.

"Funnier this way." April replied. The two girls giggled. They could hear the boys arguing.

"No clue what this means." Leo grumbled.

"I think I got it." Donnie replied.

"You think you've got it?" Raph asked, "Then solve mine."

"Easy." Donnie said, "I have Mikey's room, you have Leo's, Leo has mine, and Mikey has yours."

"You aren't going in my room!" Raph snarled.

"Invasion of privacy!" Leo replied.

"Uh guys, that means they were in our rooms." Mikey pointed out. The room went silent and then suddenly they were all leaving. Scarlett and April gave each other a familiar look, one they both knew meant that the boy's had realized a GIRL was in their rooms, which wasn't too different for Raph, but the others were probably embarrassed.

"Hide them in plain sight?" April asked.

"Yep." Scarlett replied, "Right on the pillows."

"Probably should bring out the prizes." April said.

"Yeah." Scarlett said then lifted her hand to bring down the eight baskets along with a small present that was wrapped in yellow wrapping.

"Whats this?" April asked as the present landed in her hands.

"Happy Easter." Scarlett said. April opened the wrapping to see a small clear box with a charm bracelet inside, holding about six charms on it. Four of the charms were little turtles; one in purple, one in red, one in blue, and one in orange. The fifth one was a little heart shaped locket and the last one was a small round locket. April opened the box to look in the heart shaped locket to see a picture of her and Donnie, looking happy. The round locket had a picture of all six of them, crammed into a tiny frame with their personalities showing in full.

"Wow!" April said, "This is amazing!"

"I worked on the tech to get it just right. The lockets are fingerprint coded. Only your finger print can open the locket to a picture. Without your fingerprint, it wont show a picture." Scarlett said, "I thought that since you didn't have a momento of your new family, I should get you one." April hugged Scarlett then held out her wrist. Scarlett placed the bracelet on her gently then grinned.

"Oh and added bonus; tracker inside the bracelet. You can find Donnie and he can find you if you want. Activated through the software that i'll give for your phone." Scarlett replied.

"How can it track Donnie?" April asked.

"Through his phone." Scarlett said, "It also can send out a distress signal if your phone is destroyed or if you press the turtles from oldest to youngest. L.D.R.M."

"You sound like Donnie." April said.

"I like to keep my best friend safe." Scarlett replied with a grin. Suddenly the boys all burst into the kitchen, their eyes wide as they saw the baskets.

"HAPPY EASTER!" The girls exclaimed. Mikey and Leo went straight for their baskets, geeing out over the DVDs and video games the baskets contained with the mountains of candy while Raph and Donnie instantly went to the girls. Donnie picked April up off the ground, spinning her as he held her by the waist a few feet off the ground to be touching foreheads. Raph pulled Scarlett in by her waist, and landed a kiss on her lips. The girls wrapped their arms around their guy's necks, enjoying the moment before the boys dragged them over to check out their prizes.

Scarlett flopped onto the bed. She had just spent the past few hours entertaining the boys as they got giddily excited over their prizes. Lilly and Kate added to the pile as they arrived, bringing a basket for everyone plus some peace offering for Master Splinter. HE accepted them graciously. Leo had been so adorable as he handed Kate the pair of earrings he had gotten me to buy for her that matched her eyes. She handed him the biggest Space Heroes basket the world had ever seen and he had spent the next hour at least sharing the goodies with her. Scarlett received a basket from both Lilly and Kate along with one from all the boys, as did April. It was the best Easter she had ever had, which made get all giddy and excited.

The group decided as a last minute addition to their day, they would Watch Rise of the Guardians where Scarlett giggled in the most random places because Kate was snuggling up to Leo and his face was priceless as she was gripping onto his arm and burying her face into his shoulder. That boy needed to ask her out fast. After the movie, everyone had gathered around for dinner where everyone was loud and joyous.

Now Scarlett flopped on the bed, enjoying the feeling of the pillows and blankets. She was wiped out. She had barely gotten into her pajamas when she had lost all steam.

"Ya know, Mikey is going to be hyper for the next few weeks." A voice said as it laid beside her. She felt herself be moved to be squished against Raphael's chest.

"You looked beautiful today." Raphael said quietly.

"You always say that." Scarlett said.

"Today was different." Raph said as he turned her to face him. She looked up into his green eyes and blushed at their intensity.

"How?" Scarlett asked.

"You looked… Girly… And I have to admit, normally I wouldn't like that all the time but I liked seeing you dressed up like that." Raphael said.

"Really?" Scarlett replied as she blushed.

"Really." Raphael replied then kissed her, bringing her close to himself.

"Happy Easter, lover boy." Scarlett said.

"Happy Easter, beautiful." Raphael replied.

_**DAG FREAKING NABBIT!**_

_**RAPHLETT MAKES ME SHIP THEM SO MUCH! 3**_

_**Hope you enjoyed the prompts. **_

_**I have a lot to do these next few weeks so if you see**_

_**prompts or chapters get posted, I must have had a really lucky break!**_

_**Thanks for encouraging me with your reviews!**_

_**Review and Follow for more Prompts!**_

_**And once more!**_

_**Feel free to request Prompts! **_

_**I love a challenge!**_

_**CIAO!**_


	11. Word Prompt: Confessions (KateXLeo)

**_Holy Cow Guys! _**

**_This is just CRAZY. _**

**_I wrote this in a few days because _**

**_I had finished MikeyXLilly and DonXApril._**

**_KateXLeo needed to be written. _**

**_So this prompt was a request from a guest. _**

**_Prompt: KateXLeo _**

**_Pairing: KateXLeo_**

**_Set in my Ninja Fire Universe after Toddlers_**

"HIYAH!" I yelled as I flipped over the dummy to then deliver a hard kick to its chest. It went flying to where I could dodge and then put in a few punches. I needed the venting at the moment. The dojo was an excellent place to think and I certainly had a lot to think about. My brain was all jumbled up and it was for a single reason... HER.

Kate. The Changeling Kate. The girl who was now the subject of my confusion and why? Because of conflicting feelings. Because I was stupid and ran my mouth before I should have. I punched the dummy harder. What was wrong with me?

It was really no secret that before Kate really came into the picture that I had a thing for someone else... It was obvious to everyone except her... Scarlett Hiroto was oblivious to my feelings for her, but that didn't stop the others from noticing. even Raph made sure I was always escorted when we wanted to hang out. I had realized my feelings after a few weeks... It didn't take much to trigger it. Scarlett was strong, intelligent, and kind. She was always good to all of us and really good to me. I didn't say a word, worried that I might ruin what we had but the feeling remained. Whoever didn't fall in love with Scarlett, unless otherwise spoken for, was blind and stupid. She was perfect. Then I made the mistake of telling Kate, a mistake I've been paying for ever since. Remembering the day I told her, I don't know how I couldn't have just shut up.

**Flashback**

"Raphie, stop it!" Scarlett squealed as she tried to run away from the red clad turtle. He caught up with her, taking her in his arms from behind, chuckling as he got another squeal out of her. I watched with jealousy as the two kissed. She giggled and then looked over my way, which made me turn back to the TV.

"You okay?" Kate asked. I looked over towards her, then looked to the ground.

"Yeah." I replied.

"Something's bothering you." Kate said, "Come on you can tell me." I looked down then back over at the two of them, laughing and chasing each other. I looked over at Kate, her eyes soft and she was giving me her full attention.

"I've had an issue lately." I said.

"With what?" Kate asked.

"Scarlett..." I replied quietly. Kate looked at Scarlett and Raphael, the two of them heavily flirting.

"If you'd like them to cool it, just tell Scarlett." Kate said. I sighed.

"It's not the flirting..." I replied, "It's her."

"What's wrong with Scarlett?" Kate demanded.

"Nothing." I replied, "THAT'S THE PROBLEM." Kate blinked a few times then her eyes widened slightly.

"You're jealous." Kate said.

"I'm... I love her." I said quietly. Kate froze slightly and then she stood up.

"I've got to go." Kate said then rushed out, grabbing her bag. I had been confused on why she had rushed off but I tried to pay no mind to it. but it was abundantly clear a week later when I was in the dojo and Scarlett burst in.

"LEONARDO!" She snapped. I was startled by her voice, which sounded mad. I had never heard Scarlett mad like that at me before.

"Whats wrong, Scarlett?" I asked as she came closer, pulling out her ball and chain and swinging it at me. I dodged and then began to spar with her but this was different. Her intensity was so strong that I felt scared for the first time when sparring with her.

"Is it true?" She replied, swiping her ball and chain to try and hit my head. I ducked, tackling her to try and get her to stop her bombardment.

"What is?" I asked. Then for the first time, Scarlett punched me, knocking me backwards slightly before her chain wrapped around my body. In the next second, before I could react, she flung me into the wall where she pinned me with her left arm. Her eyes were full of fury as she stared at me.

"That you love me? IS IT TRUE?" She snapped. I froze, looking away from her gaze.

"I'm taking your eye contact avoidance as a yes." Scarlett replied, her eyes focusing more on me by the second, "How long?"

"That doesn't really matter." I replied. She pushed on my throat with her arm harder.

"Don't you pull any ninja wisdom crap on me." She snarled, "HOW LONG?" I felt the uncomfortable tightness enter my chest.

"Since you moved in." I confessed. She released me so I could breathe again.

"Ever think, HERO BOY, that everyone had that feeling cause I was the ONLY girl turtle?" She snarled, turning back to jab my chest with her finger.

"Why are you mad at me?" I demanded.

"BECAUSE! I'm in love with RAPHAEL! YOUR BROTHER!" Scarlett replied harshly, "Where in that whole situation did you think of falling for me?"

"You're an incredible asset to this team and you've always been so nice to me." I replied calmly.

"I'M NICE TO ALL OF YOU, SPACE BOY!" Scarlett replied, "Ever think of that?"

"To me especially." I said, "You make sure I'm okay, you always fix me breakfast early, you become interested in what I like."

"Leo, I do that for ALL OF YOU." She replied, "GET IT? I love you all. You all have become my family. So I take care of you."

"Then why is it that you didn't see it before?" I said, "You realized Raph's feelings pretty quick."

"I didn't know he loved me until HE said so." Scarlett replied angrily, "Seriously the rivalry between you two is ridiculous!"

"Not my fault." I muttered.

"Oh yeah it is." Scarlett said, "Raph is suffocating me that I can't even hang out with ANYONE without him present! I can deal with his dealio but what I can't deal with is the fact that you can't move on and you hurt Kate because of your BIG MOUTH!" I blinked a few times.

"What?" I asked, "How did I hurt Kate?" Scarlett groaned as she turned her head, rolling her eyes.

"You are SO DENSE." She snapped, "She likes you, doofus! A LOT. And you told her a WEEK AGO that you loved me and she went home and SHUT DOWN!"

"What?" I asked, my mind racing. IT was suddenly like a million pieces came together. Kate spending some much time at the lair with him and not Scarlett, Kate bringing him his favorite foods, Kate getting him DVDS of Space Heroes, Kate giving him the rare action figure that he had always wanted... She did it to love him...

"Kate is sensitive. She may be strong and full of fight but she sets her heart on something and is crushed when she gets led on then told there's nothing. She's been crying every night and she doesn't talk all day. You wonder why she hasn't come to the lair in a few days? It's cause of you telling her you loved me! She just told me today." Scarlett answered, "Kate thought you were going to ask her out."

"I-" I began then went quiet. I never thought about Kate... I didn't pay attention.

"Don't hurt her anymore." Scarlett said, "And forget this thing you fabricated between you and I. I'm not leaving Raphael. Even if I did, which would NEVER HAPPEN, I wouldn't hurt him like that by going to you. There's nothing there so don't make it like there is. I mean it."

"I'm sorry." I said.

"Leo, you're one of my best friends. You're my brother and my leader. I don't want there to be awkwardness." Scarlett said, "Okay? I still want to hang out and be a part of your life but I don't want you to hold on to something that will never happen."

"I understand." I replied. She hugged me, which made me feel slightly better as she didn't seem to change the way she hugged me.

"I'll see you later for training." Scarlett said then left the dojo.

**End Flashback**

I punched the dummy again, softer this time. Kate. She had finally come back to the lair after another week, the most miserable week of my life. She didn't hang out with me though, but Scarlett and Lilly, and she came less and less frequently. She had only spoken a handful of words to me since then, which was almost two months ago, and it had started eating at me. She never smiled like she used to and a majority of the time she had been dragged in by Lilly or convinced to come for stretches and warm ups with Scarlett. The worst part was, I hated myself every time I saw her.

"Oh, I didn't know there was anyone in here." A voice said. I turned to see Kate standing in the entry on the dojo. She looked lovely, her hair was pulled into a braid and she was in her warm up gear.

"It's okay if you come in." I said. She turned slightly, almost like she was going to leave and then she went over near the tree and set her bag down. She began her stretches, making sure everything was loose. I tried not to watch her, attempting to keep my concentration on the dummy I was punching. IT didn't help. I still noticed how she looked in the shorts and ribbed tank top. It was similar to Scarlett's human work out gear. Kate had some specialty gloves she wore, extra padding in the knuckles and it helped her keep focus from using too much of her abilities.

"Do you need a sparring partner?" I asked before I could stop myself. Kate looked at me then nodded. I steadied the dummy before I went to stand across from her. She got her stance right then charged at me, making me step back in response. I was able to dodge a majority of her punches until she dropped down, sliding her leg to knock me off my feet. I fell on my shell, groaning before she charged to rest a knee on my chest and her fist coming within an inch of my face before I realized that her eyes were darker, more intense than I had ever seen them before. Suddenly her eyes turned back to their usual color, her face relaxing as she looked right at me.

"OH MY GOSH!" She exclaimed, "Leo i'm sorry." I turned the tide, getting her to be flat on her back while I was above her, holding her arms to her sides with my knees and one hand holding her shoulder to the floor. She froze, her eyes staring right into mine.

"Rule of thumb: Don't hesitate." I replied. She just look at me with those eyes, those beautiful blue orbs that made my inside melt.

"Counts for you too." She replied. There was no spite in her voice. It was almost like an invitation to me to speak, like she was asking for something I would have given willingly.

"I'm sorry." I said, "I hurt you... I didn't realize how stupid I was just by saying something that I really hadn't thought about. I've made a lot of realizations in the past weeks and I really hope that you'll forgive me." She just stared into my eyes, almost seeming to wait for me to continue, even if I didn't quite know what to say.

"I realized it wasn't Scarlett that I wanted to be with." I continued, not knowing what I was going for, "I was jealous of what Raph and Scarlett have because its not perfect but its still beautiful. They just fit together and I liked the idea of that happening with me but I went about it in the wrong way. I thought it was about her but it was about the bond they have. I realize that I have the power to have a bond like that but I screwed up the only bond that could have blossomed into what i've dreamed about." Kate blushed as she took in what I said.

"Me?" She whispered. I nodded.

"Kate, I was really blind." I confessed, "I was so concerned with the end result that I didn't see the signs of it beginning. I've gone crazy with you not around with me. I act like nothing can effect me, thats just part of being the leader, but you being missing from my life has made me the most miserable I have ever been." Kate's eyes widened as she looked at me. I let go of her shoulder, cupping her face in my hands and looking straight back into her eyes.

"I... I love you." I whispered, "I want to be your friend, partner, and protector. I want to spend days laughing with you and making you laugh. I want to protect you when your scared. I want to hold you when you're upset or worried. I want to be yours." Kate's shock melted away and suddenly she squeezed her eyes shut, tears falling down her face. I wiped them away gently then helped her sit up. Once she was upright, I felt her charge forward and wrap her arms around my neck to bury her face into my shoulder.

"Do you know how long i've been waiting to hear you say that?" She blubbered.

"Too long." I replied then brought her closer, nuzzling her head with my cheek, like I had seen Raph do to Scarlett a multitude of times, "And I'll try to make it up to you."

"You got that right." Kate replied, "I love you too, Leo. You are so forgiven." I felt my heart pound in my chest as I melted against her. Finally, She was mine.

"DUDES!" A voice called out, "FINALLY IT HAPPENED!" Kate and I parted quickly, blushes on both our cheeks as Mikey led Scarlett, Lilly, and Raph into the room.

"Bout time!" Raph said, "Geez Leo were you waiting for us to grow old and die?"

"How long have you guys been there?" I demanded.

"Long enough, Captain." Scarlett replied with a smile.

"Come on guys, a few minutes of privacy!" I scolded.

"Dojo is public domain." Scarlett said.

"Welcome to the boyfriend's club!" Mikey said, "Did you guys kiss?"

"No." Kate replied, holding my hand.

"AW MAN!" Mikey groaned.

"Pay up, Mikey." Raph grinned as he accepted a twenty from the orange clad ninja.

"You bet on us kissing or not?" I demanded.

"And I won." Raph said victoriously.

"Stupid bet." Mikey grumbled.

"Seriously you two, you have no romantic in you at all." Scarlett groaned. Raphael grinned then began to walk out.

"Oh think not?" He said, "Maybe I wont get you that gift that I needed the extra money for after all." He left the room followed shortly by Scarlett.

"What do you mean?" She asked as she walked out. Mikey grabbed Lilly's hand and they ran after their older siblings, giggling as they went. I looked over at Kate who was smiling.

"No longer the last ones left out." She said. I smiled as well, getting up then holding my hand out to her.

"My Lady." I said. She took my hand and then allowed me to help her stand. I kept a firm grip on her hand, when she leaned up and kissed my cheek.

"Never alone." She said.

"Never alone." I repeated as we headed out to the chaos of the next room.

_**DANG IT YOU TWO QUIT BEING SO ADORABLE!**_

_**So now a lot of you have gotten the idea that Leo liked Scarlett before. **_

_**Totally canon in Ninja Fire. **_

_**However Leo is in love with Kate now. **_

_**Thank for reading and please request more prompts! **_

_**(To the person who requested the Valentine's Day prompt,**_

_**I AM WORKING ON IT but it's not wanting to be written. **_

_**I don't know how to finish it. but it shall be posted hopefully soon)**_

_**Review and Follow for more awesome TMNT Prompts! :D **_

_**Ciao!**_


	12. Word Prompt: Valentine's

_**Gosh Dang it I owe a big apology to **_

_**Candygirl90210...**_

_**Valentine's day was a month or two ago (time flies in college)**_

_**and I got the freaking Easter one out on time...**_

_**So Please forgive me. **_

_**Here is her prompt. **_

_**I tried to make it better to make it up to her. **_

_**Requested by Candygirl90210**_

_**Prompt: Valentine's Day**_

_**Pairing: Raphlett (With hints at DonXApril)**_

_**Set in my Ninja Fire Universe after Toddlers**_

_**ENJOY!**_

Scarlett sat lazily next to the water entrance of the lair. Her thin fingers grazed the water with just the slightest touch. She sighed as her eyes watched the ripples go all the way to the wall then stop. She really shouldn't have expected any different. Here it was, the day before Valentine's Day and she had overheard April telling the boys about what was going to happen at school tomorrow, and the boys had no idea what Valentine's Day was. She should have expected it but the fact that they had no idea, kinda broke her heart. Raph and she had been together for a few months, longer than a lot of people expected, and Valentine's Day had been a dream of hers when she would finally meet someone to share the holiday with.

"Penny for your thoughts?" a voice said. Scarlett looked up, seeing April standing there. She looked back down at the water, sighing again. April sat next to Scarlett, knowing something was seriously bothering her.

"Alright, Spill." April said. Scarlett looked at the yellow garbed girl, then looked again at the water.

"It's Valentine's Day tomorrow…" Scarlett whispered. April seemed to know instantly what was going on.

"Your first with someone?" April asked. Scarlett nodded.

"I bet you kinda had a vision for it, huh?" April asked.

"Ever since I was little." Scarlett said, "It seems impossible now."

"Oh come on, Raph isn't THAT dense." April said.

"You would be surprised." Scarlett said, "He's not into all this lovey stuff like I am… I mean Valentine's Day for me growing up was all about romance and how when I found someone I would love being with them to do couple stuff…"

"You do couple stuff." April said.

"We do NINJA couple stuff." Scarlett replied, "We spar, we practice, we fight together but I… I want the other side too."

"You guys are always together and love each other." April said.

"And I enjoy that…" Scarlett said, "But… Sometimes I want the story book kind of romance."

"What do you mean?" April asked.

"I want to have a real date… I love Raphael. I love him so much. But… We've never been on a real date where I can dress to the nines and we have a romantic evening. Murikama-San's noodle shop is the only place we've been…" Scarlett said, "It's difficult…"

"Raphael really can't go out the way you would want to." April said.

"Thats not my point…" Scarlett replied, "I want him to be romantic. I've read so many books and seen so many movies with this amazing view of romance and I want that sometimes… I love Raphael the way he is and every day life with him is precious to me but I want some of the other stuff too…"

"Oh…" April said.

"It's too much to ask of him…" Scarlett said quietly, "I should get to bed. Night April."

"Night." April replied. Scarlett brushed off her skirt then made her way to the room she had begun to share with Raphael a few months earlier. She still couldn't believe she was doing this, even if she really cared about him. She found it odd that he wasn't in here but she was exhausted and she curled up into bed, not caring if she was still in her human form. Raph got more of the bed that way. She drifted off into sleep, hoping that tomorrow would pass by as quickly as a flash of light, as she didn't want to be reminded of the dream that would be crushed.

The next morning, Scarlett woke up to an empty bed. It was rare, but sometimes Raphael couldn't sleep or he simply wanted to beat Mikey to the shower. She stood up, realizing how much of a mess she was. Last night probably wasn't a great one for Raph with the tossing and turning it felt like she did. She knew she wanted to put her specific valentine's in everyone's hands personally, as they didn't really have another delivery system, but she had locked them away in her drawer in her personal library. Scarlett quickly changed into her turtle form, making sure everything was in place before opening the door, only to be bombard by Michelangelo.

"HAPPY VALENTINE'S DAY SIS!" He exclaimed, making Scarlett blink a few times in surprise as she back up a step to not have Mikey blow out her eardrums. Before she could speak about his volume at this time in the morning, he pulled a huge red heart that was decorated with all sorts of doodles on it. The doodles were good, mostly of ninjas and turtles but there were really cool people in a chibi like style on them that resembled Scarlett and the other girls. In bright bold letters it read, 'You're AWESOME, Valentine!' with Mikey's specific signature underneath it and an adorable little chocolate bar that Scarlett had a fondness for.

"Mikey, this is beautiful." Scarlett said.

"It was too big to fit in your Valentine Box so I wanted to give it to you in person." Mikey said happily as Scarlett took it.

"Valentine box?" Scarlett asked confused but then sighed, "Lilly."

"She got one for EVERYBODY!" Mikey said, jumping up and down, "Come and see!" He dragged her over to a small station where there multicolored metal containers that resembled mailboxes. Mikey was right, his large red heart didn't fit in the box, but just barely. Scarlett's box, which was pure black with silver designs painted all over it, had an adorable little flag that was raised, an indicator of there being goodies inside.

"Lilly said to wait till everyone delivered their valentines." Mikey said, "Then we can all open ours together!"

"Sounds like a plan." Scarlett said, "I'll go get mine." She went to her library where she was able to get her bundle of valentines. She had chosen everyone's favorite candy and had made a personalized valentine that fit everyone's personal interests. She was particularly proud of Leo's valentine, finding enough of Space Heroes to make an awesome Captain Ryan valentine that said, 'You are an out of this world leader and friend. Fight on, Captain, Fight on. Signed your fellow Space Nick, Scarlett.' She thought it had been clever and creative and the candy he had become fond of was reeses, which made her laugh every time she thought of him getting excited over a new box she brought home.

Mikey's Valentine had gaming references galore, especially because of some of the games he played with gummy pizzas as his candy of choice, Donnie had a science joke to the point of saying 'E=Mc2 got nothing on you.' which made Scarlett laugh every time she thought of it, placing pop rocks in a fun fashion, knowing full well he could have science fun with them. Splinter's valentines was serious, expressing incredible gratitude for his guidance and fatherly love, to where she had to try and make a humorous punchline at the end to keep from crying, adding a chocolate orange in to sweeten the deal. April got a similar one to the other girls', but completely personalized to her interests, putting twizzlers on the valentine. Lilly, Kate, and Roxy were all completely personal, because Scarlett knew them like the back of her hand, each respectively with lifesavers, butterfingers, and rolos as their candy.

Raphael's card was by far the most different. She had made him a joking card, one that compared him to hercules in some cheesy way, but then there was a letter that Scarlett had poured herself into trying to write, hoping to express how she felt on this day of love. She ended up pinning a whole bag of Raphael's favorite candy, jolly ranchers, onto the valentine. She had bought three bags just so she could get all his favorites into this single bag. He loved the green apple and blue raspberry but his absolute favorite was grape, one that was hilarious to her because it wasn't cherry. HE didn't like watermelon or cherry at all, and Scarlett liked them fine, so she took them off his hands.

Scarlett gathered them all up and carried them out to the almost endless supply of mailboxes. She was able to shove the valentine's into the box before she heard someone behind me, making her quickly shove the last valentine in and turn to see Leo standing there, two bags in his hands. He quickly hid one, blushing as he looked down.

"Happy Valentine's Day, Leo." Scarlett said, smiling.

"Happy Valentine's Day." Leo replied.

"I'm going to make breakfast." She said, "Any requests?"

"Um…" Leo said then smiled, "Red Velvet pancakes?"

"OH!" Scarlett squealed, "Great idea!" She hugged Leo quickly before going over to the kitchen where she saw Donnie sitting at the table, concentrating on something intricate. When he stopped for a moment, Scarlett spoke.

"Hey Donnie." She said. Donatello jumped slightly then turned, seeing Scarlett walking towards the cabinets.

"Don't scare me like that." Donnie said, "I though you were April."

"Nope, just me." Scarlett said as she began to get the mix for red velvet pancakes ready, "What are you working on?"

"I…" Donnie said then went shy as he held up a shiny silver heart etched with beautiful patterns in the metal. In the middle of the heart it said, in a beautiful handwriting only known to Scarlett as being Donnie's, _April, I love you. Be mine? ~Donnie._ Scarlett smiled.

"She's going to LOVE it!" She said happily. Donnie nodded then wrapped the metal delicately in a yellow paper.

"So what are your plans?" Donnie asked.

"What do you mean?" Scarlett asked.

"You don't know?" Donnie replied, his eyebrows burrowed in confusion, "I could have sworn that we were all busy."

"With what?" Scarlett asked.

"Well April and I have plans for a date out and about, Mikey is taking Lilly to his favorite place, and I'm pretty sure Kate and Leo are having a valentine's thing with a Space Heroes marathon… Didn't Raph make plans?" Donnie answered. Scarlett froze as she took it all in, lowering her head as she realized that Raph had abandoned the holiday…

"Scarlett?" Donnie asked, "Sis?" Scarlett turned, putting her heart into her work, trying to hide her emotions. Raph had really done it this time…

"You okay?" Donnie asked. Scarlett nodded, her eyes shut tight. She felt a pair of arms go around her, pulling her into his chest.

"The last time you made things float unintentionally it was a bad day…" Donnie said. Scarlett opened her eyes to see that a few things were floating. It was true, when she was upset things floated. It was one of the unfortunate effects she as a telekinesis user had.

"Raph didn't make plans with me…" Scarlett whispered. Donnie groaned.

"I reminded him almost every day for a week." Donnie grumbled, "You would think he would remember something significant like this." Scarlett wiped her eyes with her arm before going back to her task. Donnie respected her space, leaving to go put his valentine's away. Scarlett busied herself with cooking, not allowing herself a moment of thought about today to go through her head. She made a whole spread; red velvet pancakes, egg white omelets, an array of fruit, and a big pile of cooked sausage she had gotten.

There was enough to feed an army, but Scarlett had gotten so used to making so much that she did it naturally. It was a struggle to cook for only one or two people anymore. The boys slowly began to come into the kitchen, followed by the girls. Scarlett smiled as she saw everyone buzzing with excitement. The last one to come into the room was Raph but he piled food on his plate then left. Scarlett picked at her food, barely touching it before Mikey came over towards her.

"Lilly and I are going to play video games, wanna join us?" He asked.

"No thanks, Mikey." Scarlett replied, "I'm going to go meditate." She put her full plate on the counter then headed to the dojo where she sat in her usual fashion to meditate. She didn't expect to be productive but she thought maybe it would help.

"Penny for your thoughts?" A voice asked. Scarlett opened her eyes to see Leonardo standing in the doorway. She looked up at him pitifully.

"Raph?" Leo asked. Scarlett nodded. Leo sat across from Scarlett in the mediation pose they both shared.

"You know he loves you right?" Leo asked.

"Of course." Scarlett replied but drooped her head, "I just… He's avoided me ALL day…"

"He's a block head." Leo said, "You've been with him long enough to know that."

"I know…" Scarlett replied.

"You're welcome to join Kate and I on our journey through Space." Leo said.

"No thanks." Scarlett said, "No offense but I can't really handle being in the same room with you two on a date. Especially today."

"Alright." Leo said as he got up, "Don't feel down. We should be opening our valentine's boxes soon. Come and join us when you're ready." Scarlett nodded then sighed as Leo left. She stood to join the others out in the living room where Lilly had passed out their boxes. Raphael was not present but Scarlett assumed he would see them later.

"All at once or one at a time?" Lilly asked.

"All at once." Mikey said, "Sooner the better!"

"Then let's go!" Lily squealed. Everyone opened their mailboxes with their significant other, with lots of whoops and hollers of thanks to the others as they each found their specific valentines. Mikey skipped over to hug Scarlett tight, thanking her for her valentine. Leo also came to give her a hug with Kate as a thank you. Donnie grinned his special brother grin at her as April waved happily in her direction. Scarlett thanked everyone with a loud cheer as she opened each valentine. Each present got better than the last, which made Scarlett keep smiling until she reached the bottom of her box.

A small red wrapped box with black ribbon was at the bottom. Scarlett pulled out of the box, examining it carefully before she pulled open the ribbon. She undid the wrapping carefully to see a little envelope inside the box. She pulled out the parchment, opening it to reveal a beautiful calligraphy.

"Scarlett,

Locked in a place where you and I bother know. A place where we spend fearless nights, down here in the world below. Although you may be upset, which you have a right to be, I have no ignored you for you'll have to come and see.

Raphael"

Scarlett rushed towards the bedroom, knowing full well Raphael must have done something. She barely made it to the door before she saw the sign.

"Close your eyes and open the door." the sign said. Scarlett closed her eyes, the door opening before she was pulled into the room. A million different smells hit her nose, which made her almost open her eyes, but felt a familiar pair of lips meet hers, distracting her.

"Open your eyes." A voice whispered. Scarlett shuddered as she opened her eyes to see the room was darker, but lit by a million candles everywhere. Bouquets of flowers, Roses and carnations filling the room with their delicate scents. Scarlett gasped as her eyes watered. In front of her was a a small spread, two place settings, and a small wrapped present at one setting.

"Happy Valentine's Day." Raphael said, "I'm not that great at this stuff but I know what makes you happy. I've got another thing planned too." Scarlett tackled him in a hug, pressing her lips to his.

"This is perfect." Scarlett breathed.

"Good." Raphael said, "Spent nearly a week with Donnie breathing down my neck about today. Seriously, do you have him bug me on purpose?"

"No." Scarlett giggled. She would have to thank Donnie later.

Raphael had Scarlett blindfolded as he carried her across the rooftops. It was a change from when he had been completely overprotective about her after the Toddler incident. Now he was rushing to get SOMEWHERE and it was making Scarlett curious.

"Okay. Almost there." Raphael said.

"Where in the world are you taking me?" Scarlett asked.

"Closer than you think." Raphael replied. Scarlett sighed dramatically. Raphael wasn't good at surprises but this one was interesting. She tried not to spoil it by reading his thoughts.

"Alright." Raphael said finally, setting Scarlett down and then going behind her, "Three… two… one…" He removed the blindfold just in tie so my eyes could adjust to see red and silver fireworks blast into the sky. Scarlett gasped as the colors melted into each other. It looked so beautiful.

"Surprised?" Raphael asked.

"How did you?" Scarlett asked.

"April got em for me." Raphael said, "Donnie helped me create robots to set them off. Happy?"

"Very." Scarlett said and then was surprised by Raphael's lips pressing against hers.

"Happy Valentine's day, babe." Raphael said.

"Happy Valentine's Day, Raphie." Scarlett replied.

_**Squee! **_

_**Once again, Apologies to Candygirl90210**_

_**Hope you really liked it. **_

**_Thanks for your support in my writing to all of you. _**

**_I am inspired to write more because of your guy's amazing reviews and supports. _**

**_They make my day! _**

**_I read every review (I get them on my phone)_**

**_and I get a smile on my face for every one. _**

**_So thank you so much for your support! _**

**_Review and Follow for more amazing prompts! _**


	13. Word Prompt: Junk

**_MY OTP: DonXApril_**

**_I love this little story SO MUCH! _**

**_Here is a lovely little story for you all! Enjoy the fluff!_**

**_Requested by CrazyFlyer3000_**

**_Prompt: Junk_**

**_Pairing: DonXApril_**

**_Set in my Ninja Fire Universe after Toddlers_**

**_ENJOY! _**

"UGH!" April grumbled as she shook her laptop. She dropped in onto her desk, groaning as she placed her head in her hands. She had a homework assignment due tomorrow, one she had just spent hours on, and her computer froze before she could save the final draft. She had told Donnie that she couldn't spend time with him tonight because of the paper, and now she would have to pull another all nighter and miss training because of her school work…

A knock on her door made her look up with frustration.

"Go away." She snapped, "I just lost my homework…"

"There's a delivery here for you." HEr Aunt said, "Should I just leave it out here?"

"No, i'll take it." April said as she opened the door. She saw her Aunt, trying to use her smile to make April's bad mood dissipate, but April merely took the box away and closed the door again. She sighed as she took the box to her desk, opening it up to see a few containers of food. A thing of fried rice, ramen, pizza gyoza, and a big piece of chocolate cake. She saw the food was still hot but this was no regular delivery food. She found two forks and two sodas, one of April's usual choosing and one other.

A light rap on April's window made her turn to see her purple clad boyfriend, grinning at her with that adorable gapped grin he wore around her. He was waving happily as if he had planned the whole thing just so he could sneak out to see her. Which he probably did. April rushed over to the window, opening it quickly to let him barely get inside before she wrapped her arms around him, burying her face into his chest.

"Hey April." Donnie whispered. She didn't say anything as he hugged her in return.

"You okay?" HE asked softly. April shook her head.

"What's wrong?" Donnie asked, "Did I get the wrong type of food?"

"No. Nothing like that." April said, "It's perfect."

"Then what's wrong?" Donnie asked, "Do I need to go all ninja on someone?" April giggled. She loved her boyfriend, so much that it hurt, but she would go to Raphael if she needed someone's shell handed to them. At least if she REALLY hated them.

"No." April replied, "My computer just froze and it's not working for me at all and I just lost my whole assignment i've been working hours on." Donnie immediately let April go and headed right for the laptop, pulling out a small tool set from his belt. He tried typing on the keyboard a few times, sticking his tongue out in concentration.

"Is it fixable?" April asked.

"I don't have the tools here." Donnie said, "I'll probably need to take the whole thing apart and rebuild it."

"I am so dead." April said.

"Don't worry, love." Donnie said, "We'll get your paper off it in no time." April blushed. Donnie was not nearly as shy about nicknames and romance around just her than he was around his brothers. It was a good thing but she really wished he would just tell his brothers to back off and romance her all the time.

"Thanks." April said, "It's a stupid piece of junk."

"I like to think that it's just a new project waiting to be completed." Donnie said, "Your computer is leagues better than mine."

"No it's not." April said, "You made yours from a pile of-" She stopped herself as she realized what she was about to say.

"You were going to say junk, weren't you?" Donnie grinned.

"No!" April argued as she blushed, "Spare parts."

"You were so gonna say junk." Donnie teased.

"Was not!" April replied. Donnie grinned as he set the laptop aside.

"Let's enjoy our dinner, shall we?" Donnie said, "Then you can not worry about it."

"Brainac's got it covered?" April teased. Donnie grinned again.

"Yes he does, m'lady." Donnie said, "Let's eat."

April woke up in the morning as her alarm went off. She groaned then sat up in panic, realizing that she still didn't have her paper done. Her teacher was going to kill her! She kicked her legs off the bed and stood up, hurriedly putting on her glasses. She was about to leap off to the bathroom when she saw her laptop resting opened on the desk with a small pile of papers, paper clipped neatly, next to the laptop.

April quickly snatched the papers from the desk, looking over it to see her long paper, finished completely and without any errors. There was evidence of slight tampering, but that could just be because Donnie felt the need to fix her mistakes. She then moved the trackpad on her computer, seeing a picture of Donnie and April together, a picture rarely seen except for few occasions. On the side of the picture, in a digital version of Donnie's writing, there was a message.

"Don't judge a pile of junk. It just might surprise you. Love you. ~Donnie."

April smiled softly as she traced the picture of Donnie, her cheeks gently pink. She pulled up a chat window, smiling as she saw the little green dot next to Donnie's name.

"You're the best." She typed, "Laptop is no longer junk. Gotta get ready. Love you. See you after school." The computer dinged after just a moment.

"Be safe. Scarlett will be there after school. I love you, April." Donnie replied. April smiled then rushed off to the bathroom to get ready for the day.

_**YAY! :D**_

_**I love these too so dang much! **_

_**I hope you enjoyed the adorable fluff! **_

_**Request more prompts! **_

_**Review and Follow for MORE! :D **_

_**Ciao!**_


	14. Word Prompt: Geeks

**_Sorry it's been so long since ive updated Prompts!_**

**_I've really wanted to plow through the rest of Toddlers to get it done. _**

**_But here is adorable little bit of fluff! _**

**_Requested by CrazyFlyer3000_**

**_Pairing: KateXLeo_**

**_Prompt: Geeks_**

**_I hope you all enjoy! _**

_"Hey! Guys, knock it off!" Leo said as he turned to see Mikey and Raphael going at it again. Scarlett was busy elsewhere and it had been chaos in the lair since she had left. Mikey had messed with Raphael one too many times and now he was getting into a wrestling match with the red clad turtle. _

_"Mikey started it!" Raph growled. _

_"I don't care." Leo said, "STOP!" It was too late. Raph and Mikey rolled into the television, knocking it off it's stand to crash onto the lair floor, shattering the screen. Leo stared at the mess, wide eyed, as he simply sat there. _

_"Whoops…" Mikey said. _

Leo groaned as he stared at the empty TV stand. Scarlett had come home to Raph and Mikey cleaning up a destroyed TV. They had finally gotten it cleaned up, which made Scarlett drag the two of them into the dojo for a proper scolding. They had come out whimpering and limping from the intense training she had put them through. Two new episodes of Space Heroes were airing tonight… Now he was going to miss them… His phone started ringing, which made him answer.

"Hello?" Leo mumbled into the phone.

"Hey." A voice said. Leo sighed.

"Hey there, Kate." Leo said quietly, "What's up?"

"I need you to come over right now. Something's up with me and nobody is around to help." Kate said. Leo immediately sat up straight, his eyes widening.

"Are you okay?" HE demanded, "Are you hurt?"

"Just hurry okay?" Kate said, "I need your help."

"I'll get the others and be there soon." Leo said frantically.

"Please just you! Just HURRY!" Kate said.

"I'll be there in a flash." Leo said as he jumped up, grabbing his katana as he hurried out of the lair to get to Kate.

Five Minutes later…

Leo burst into Kate's room through her window, a place that was always accessible to him.

"KATE! ARE Y-" Leo asked, katana ready, then stopped. Kate was grinning from ear to ear as she sat on her bed, a pile of pillows set up behind her so she could lounge but still sit up. The Tv was paused on the title sequence of Space Heroes, the lights dimmed slightly. Popcorn, soda, and Leo's favorite candy were all sitting next to Kate. She was dressed in a Space Heroes female uniform with her hair pinned up. Leo stood frozen as his eyes were wide.

"Hey there tall, dark, and handsome." Kate said. Leo tilted his head.

"What's all this?" HE asked.

"Scarlett said the boys destroyed the TV so I thought I would fix up a Space Heroes premiere night." Kate said happily, "Good date night?" Leo quickly sheathed his katana, picking up his girlfriend and spinning her.

"Best girlfriend ever." Leo said as he nuzzled her nose with his.

"Shall we?" Kate giggled.

"YES!" Leo said excitedly as he took his spot next to Kate, smiling as the episode started.

An hour later…

Leo grinned as the second new episode ended. IT was one of the best yet! He yawned, then looked down to his side. Kate was snuggling up to his chest, her arms around him tightly. She was breathing softly, looking peaceful. Leo smiled then kissed her on the forehead, wrapping an arm securely around her. Kate sighed contently in her sleep. Leo felt his eyes droop as well. He was tired. Maybe it would be okay for him to stay a little while longer. He drifted off to sleep, content being next to his girlfriend on the perfect geek night.

Scarlett smiled as she closed the window. She had come to check on the two of them and was happy to see him enjoying it.

"Thats what I call geeky love." Scarlett said as she disappeared into the shadows of the alley. Kate curled up even more into Leo's side, smiling in her sleep. Leo wrapped himself protectively around her, smiling as he held her tight.

"I love you, my first mate." Leo said in his captain voice, "To the stars and beyond."

_**hlfiughwejhbloISPFGLEF,iliagrhlawih**_

_**Thats how I feel about this little prompt. **_

_**JUST. LIKE. THAT.**_

_**So I hope you all enjoyed the little prompt!**_

_**I am still taking requests for Prompts! **_

_**Just shoot me a message!**_

_**Review and Follow for more! **_

_**(OH! NEWS! **_

_**I HAVE A TUMBLR. **_

_**IF YOU WANT TO RP WITH ME, ASK QUESTIONS ABOUT MY UNIVERSE,**_

_**OR TALK WITH SCARLETT, LILLY, KATE OR THE OTHER CHANGELINGS,**_

_** JUST LOOK ME UP!**_

_**MY USERNAME IS ICYROSESTAR!**_

_**MY OFFICAL NINJA FIRE BLOG IS AT **_

_** . **_

_**COME HANG OUT WITH ME!)**_

_**SEE YA! **_


	15. Word Prompt: Lollipop

_**Hey guys!**_

_**sorry for not updating prompts recently. **_

_**Hope this little one shot helps! **_

_**Prompt: lollipop**_

_**Pairing: RaphXScarlett**_

_**rated: T**_

Raphael groaned as he flipped through the channels again. Seriously was there nothing on tv that wasn't stupid? He looked over to see Scarlett, his girl, leaning against the counter, her elbows supporting her and her hair all the way pinned into a ponytail. It looked like she had just gotten out of the dojo, but she was content just leaning against the counter. She finally turned, picking up a book, when Raphael noticed something in her mouth.

Scarlett plucked the lollipop from her mouth, holding it for a second while she flipped the page of her book with one hand. She then stuck the lollipop back into her mouth, continuing to hold the stick as she read. Her eyes flicked up to meet Raphael's which made her look back down at the book and pull the lollipop slowly from her mouth.

Raphael stiffened slightly.

Scarlett didn't even look up at him when she held the lollipop between her teeth. Raphael stared at her, completely fascinated. She licked the lollipop once before holding it in the air, reading her book contently. She moved to the other side of the counter, leaning against it as she curved her back slightly, spinning the lollipop in her mouth.

Raphael nearly had a heart attack.

Scarlett was in her usual personal training shorts that let her long legs show off. She had apparently taken off her shoes because her petite feet were bare against the floor. Her shoulders were uncovered as she wore a simple black tank top with red trim. It was his favorite. Raphael held his breath as he looked her over, seeing her perfect figure just get completely shown off in the way she was leaning.

He watched her for at least ten minutes while she alternated between licking, holding the lollipop on her lips, and having it inside her mouth. He finally could barely stand it, trying to ignore her bit failing because he just couldn't look away. Finally she broke him. She met his eyes for a brief moment while she pulled the lollipop from her mouth to lick it.

Raphael almost died.

After she looked away, Raphael stood, quietly stomping over to her, taking her hips and spinning her. She looked up at him innocently, the lollipop stick hanging in her mouth.

"What?" She asked as she pulled out the lollipop, "Am I bothering you?" Raphael took her hand with the lollipop in his and pulled it close to his lips, then in a smooth movement, he put the lollipop in his mouth. It was grape, his favorite, and he knew she had done that on purpose.

"Hey thats mine." Scarlett pouted. Raphael let the lollipop go before he captured her lips with his, running his tongue along her top then bottom lip.

"MY favorite flavor." Raphael said.

"Oh is it?" Scarlett asked, faking innocence. Raphael grinned then began dragging her towards there room.

"Where are we going?" Scarlett asked.

"To personally get every little bit of that flavor out of your mouth and to finish that lollipop." Raphael replied with a tone Scarlett heard often.

"Whatever you want, red." Scarlett replied.

_**tee he :p**_

_**i hope you enjoyed. **_

_**More to come. **_

_**I have two more prompts that are almost finished. **_

_**Thanks for reading! **_

_**Review and Follow for more!**_

_**BYE!**_


	16. Word Prompt: Tragedy

_**Another Prompt Update! :)**_

_**Sorry for not updating as often as I could. **_

_**College plans are getting crazy.**_

_**So here is another prompt!**_

_**Prompt: Tragedy**_

_**Pairing: DonXApril**_

_**Requested by: Candygirl90210**_

_**ENJOY!**_

"Alright, we'll be splitting up for patrol tonight." Leo said. The group looked at each other, knowing what was coming up. Leo had declared that since the changelings had officially joined the team for patrol, they needed to split up and cover more ground. Lilly immediately clung to Mikey's arm, making it a death grip with a smile that was the exact opposite of the evil look in her eye. Donnie's fingers laced with April's, making her smile up at the tallest brother. Scarlett was the least subtle, wrapping an arm around Raphael's shoulder and allowing him to wrap his arm around her waist, lifting her slightly.

"No couples this time." Leo ordered.

"No getting out of it this time." Scarlett said, "You told us we could last time because we went twice without our partners and YOU got to be with Kate."

"I'm the leader, I make the decisions." Leo argued. Scarlett raised an eyebrow as Kate came up to Leo, wrapping her arms around his neck and pressing herself against his chest.

"Let them have their fun, Captain." Kate said with a grin. She had been calling him that since they had started dating, which was long enough to make the rest of them roll their eyes at it now. Leo blushed.

"You pick teams." Leo said, "Groups of two."

"Push over." Raphael teased.

"Everyone split up." Leo said, still clearly embaressed, "We'll all take different directions. I'll take north, Raph you take south, Donnie you have east, and Mikey you have west. Call if you need assistance."

"Will do." Scarlett said as they began to fan out. Donnie held onto April's hand, running quickly out of the lair. It was the first time they had been assigned to Patrol duty together in weeks, and now they finally had ninja bonding time.

"East we go." Donnie said excitedly. April nodded, putting on her yellow mask as they ran. She had just began to wear a kunoichi outfit with patrol. It was nice now that she was officially able to go on patrol with the bunch of them.

"What's got you so excited?" April asked.

"It's just we don't get ninja bonding time just to ourselves." Donnie replied, climbing up the ladder to get to the surface.

"Well, we'll have to make it worthwhile then." April replied.

An hour later, the east side seemed pretty quiet. Donnie and April were now flipping across rooftops, Donnie impressed by her grace. When they landed on a larger roof, they stopped to catch their breath. Suddenly Donnie pulled out his bo staff, April following suite soon after with her tessen. Foot ninja appeared as if out of no where, followed closely by Dogpound.

"Look what I found." Dogpound growled, "A turtle and a girl… Alone." Donnie put himself slightly in front of April, protecting her.

"Call Leo." Donnie said.

"Attack!" Dogpound ordered. The foot attacked the two of them, barely allowing April to talk into the Tphone.

"Guys, we need you! Just behind the pizza place near my place." April said, "Hurry!" She hung up the phone into time to pull out her tessen, smacking some shurikan out of the way. Donnie was like a blur, knocking away Foot Ninja like they were just the practice dummy at home. He kept an eye on April, helping in any way he could. Suddenly, he was smacked away, sending him flying off the roof.

"DONNIE!" April called, turning to face all the foot ninja and Dogpound. She held her tessen ready, knowing what was about to happen. The foot attacked, over taking her within moments, which made her try to defend herself the best she could. She felt sharp jabs, forceful blows, and finally a cut across her face. Within moments she was held up, weak, by two soldiers in front of Dogpound.

"Shredder will be pleased to see you." Dogpound growled. Suddenly he was knocked aside, Scarlett kneeling before kicking the foot Soldiers closest to her.

"Bad dog." Scarlett taunted.

"YOU!" Dogpound snarled, "GET THEM!" The foot attacked but were knocked back by Raphael, who stood protectively in front of April and Scarlett, as Scarlett supported April.

"Where's Donnie?" Scarlett asked.

"He went over the edge." April said weakly as she tilted her head to where Donnie disappeared. Kate and Leo appeared within moments, jumping right into the action as they went to defend April and Scarlett. Kate went over to the girls, as the boys fought.

"Donnie went over the side." Scarlett said, "Help April back home. I'm going to get him." Scarlett transferred April into Kate's care then jumped over the edge, securing the end of her chain to the roof before dropping.

"I'm getting April out of here!" Kate said as she headed towards the fire escpae. Dogpound pushed his way in front of the two, growling.

"You aren't going anywhere." He snarled. Kate's eyes began to glow with a strange gray hue before Dogpound looked around wildly.

"WHERE DID YOU GO?" He demanded. Kate slipped past, quickly escaping before letting her eyes return to normal.

"Let's get you back." Kate said then disappeared with April. Meanwhile, Scarlett found Donatello wincing and barely conscious on the ground.

"Donnie, It's Scarlett." She said quietly as she tried to help him sit up, "Come on, bro. I need you to get up so we can go home."

"April… IS April Okay?" Donnie mumbled.

"She's with Kate." Scarlett said, "On her way home."

"I… I didn't mean to leave her…" Donnie said.

"Let's get you home, Bro." Scarlett said, "We'll get you patched up." She quickly helped him onto his feet, heading to the nearest manhole.

After a few hours, Donnie was sitting in his lab chair, holding his head as he shook slightly. He had seen April getting fixed up. He had seen the bruises and cuts… HE had failed to protect the one he loved most… HE had failed.

"Donnie?" A voice asked. Donatello did not look up. He knew the voice so well.

"Donnie, whats wrong?" April asked.

"I'm so sorry, my love…" He whispered, "I failed to protect you… You got hurt…" HE felt April's arms go around him, a light kiss on his head.

"We're ninjas, Donnie." April said, "We get hurt sometimes. I'm fine."

"You got so hurt…" Donnie whispered, "I… I failed you." April shifted, spinning the lab chair and making him look right at her. She had a slight bruise on her cheek, bandages on her arms and on her forehead. She climbed into his lap, capturing his lips with hers. He tenderly held her close, letting out a relieved breath of air through his nose.

"You did what you could, sweetheart." April said, "You always protect me. You always love me. You are the best protector and boyfriend I could ever want or dream of. People make mistakes. I forgive you."

"I love you, my dearest." Donnie whispered.

"I love you too." April replied, "Let's get you fixed up."

"I've already been looked at." Donnie said. April gave a mischievous smile.

"I mean on the inside." April said. Donnie smiled as he shot forward kissing her.

_**My OTP is the best! *fangirling***_

_**So I hope you enjoyed the prompt!**_

_**More coming soon. **_

_**Feel free to request more prompts! **_

_**Review and Follow for more! **_

_**See ya later!**_


	17. Word Prompt: Misunderstanding

_**Two prompts in one day?**_

_**I think yes! :)**_

_**So here you go. **_

_**Prompt: Misunderstanding**_

_**Pairing: Raphlett (*squee*)**_

_**Requested by: (I forget and I can't find it)**_

_**ENJOY!**_

"Why are we out here, Raph?" Donnie asked.

"I'm making sure Scarlett is okay." Raphael replied, "You worry about her too when she goes topside, so don't try to convince me not to."

"She hates being spied on." Donnie said, "She feels confident enough to be here by herself so we should trust her judgement. She'll see us."

"She won't find out." Raph replied, "There she is. Give me your spyglass."

"I swear she'll see you." Donnie sighed as he handed Raph his spyglass. Raph zoomed in on Scarlett's graceful frame, taking a moment to internally appreciate the way she moved. Dang why was she so hot? He watched as she went into a very open restaurant, smiling wide. Suddenly Raphael froze, his eyes growing wide. Scarlett was hugging another guy. She was laughing when he picked her up then sat her back down, nodding with the conversation. Raphael's blood boiled and then he froze as the guy kissed both her cheeks then her forehead. He shoved the spyglass into Donnie's arms.

"What's wrong?" Donnie asked, seeing the hot angry tears beginning to form in Raphael's eyes.

"THAT!" Raphael snapped, "I HATE her." He rushed off, leaving a dumbstruck Donnie standing there. He looked at the spyglass to see the guy handing her a backpack, her looking inside, then happily hugging him.

LATER THAT NIGHT…

Scarlett happily carried the backpack in her arms, smiling like an idiot. She walked into the lair, seeing it peaceful or so she thought until she saw Donnie looking at her. She had never seen him with that look on his face. IT was like he couldn't stand her. She walked straight towards her and Raph's shared room, smiling as she shifted the backpack to be behind her back. She stopped before she reached her room, seeing her stuff poured out on the floor near the door. Raphael came out of the room, a furious look on his face as he dumped another load of her things onto the floor.

"Raphie, what are you doing?" Scarlett asked. Raphael looked at her, making her cringe backwards as his glare was full of hate.

"I WANT YOU OUT OF MY ROOM, OUT OF MY HOME, AND OUT OF MY LIFE!" Raphael spat, "I HOPE I NEVER SEE YOU AGAIN!" He slammed the door behind him, leaving a frozen Scarlett. She went to the door, putting the backpack beside it.

"Raph, what did I do?" Scarlett asked, "Sweetheart, let me in." Raphael didn't open the door, only a harsh angry whisper spat back at her.

"I HATE YOU. Go have a nice life with that BRAINLESS COWARD who you were smooching at the restaurant and get the SHELL AWAY FROM ME!" Raphael spat.

"Raph! Please it's not what you think!" Scarlett said. Music drowned her out, making her sink to the floor, her back to the door. She curled up, burying her face into her crossed arms. She began sobbing, which led to a full on panic attack that caused her to cry harder than she had in a very long time.

It took half an hour before someone ventured close to the disaster area. Leo looked all around at the now floating objects that surrounded Scarlett then kneeled in front of her.

"Come on sis, let's talk." He said quietly. Scarlett's eyes were red and puffy as she wiped more fresh tears away. The items dropped with loud thuds and clangs before Leo helped her up, leading her over to the couch where he sat first. She sat right next to him, curling up in his side as a new wave of tears came.

"Sh… Shh… It's okay." Leo cooed. Scarlett sobbed more.

"I… I…" She tried to say but her throat closed up, preventing her from speaking.

"What happened?" Leo asked, "Donnie said you were with someone else."

"He was my… My… My… second… cousin." She said in between sobs.

"What happened?" Leo repeated.

"I… I got… I got Raph a… a present for… our… our anniversary… to… tomorrow." Scarlett sniffled, "MY… My cousin… helped."

"Shh… It's okay." Leo said as he wrapped an arm around her to bring her closer as he rocked back and forth.

"Now… Now Raph ha….hates me…" She sobbed.

"I'll talk to him in the morning, okay?" Leo said, "You can stay out here or I bet you can bunk with April."

"Wh… what if… he doesn't… wa… want me… ba… back?" Scarlett cried.

"He would be an idiot then." Leo said, "Okay? Trust me, sis."

"O…Okay." Scarlett replied.

"I'm going to talk to Donnie, okay?" Leo said, "Stay out here, alright?" Scarlett nodded as she wiped her eyes again. Leo gave her a soft smile before getting up. Mikey saw Leo head towards the lab, giving him the opportunity to go and wordlessly snuggle Scarlett. She accepted Mikey's comforting embrace, knowing how much he wanted to comfort her.

"It'll be okay, sis." Mikey said over and over, "No more crying…"

The next morning Leo knocked on Raphael's door, making his way around the cleaned up piles of Scarlett's things. Donnie had heard Leo out, making a way to hug Scarlett and apologize for his behavior before he went to clean up Raphael's mess.

"Go away." Raph spat. Leo opened the door, seeing Raph sitting on his bed, his head in his hand as his elbow propped up his arm against his knee.

"I said GO AWAY." Raphael snapped. Leo closed the door behind him, looking right into Raphael's eyes.

"You've got a lot of things wrong with you." Leo snapped, "Scarlett is a mess out there and all because you jumped to the wrong conclusion!"

"SHE was KISSING another guy!" Raphael snarled, "SHE LEFT ME!"

"No she wasn't." Leo replied.

"YOU WEREN'T THERE!" Raphael roared, "SHE WAS HAPPY TO BE THERE WITH HIM!"

"That was her cousin, stupid." Leo snapped, "She was getting you an anniversary present. HE was helping her. Or maybe you didn't talk to her like USUAL." Raphael looked up at him, a scowl on his face.

"How do YOU KNOW?" Raphael snapped.

"Because I spent a while trying to comfort Scarlett out of a panic attack." Leo replied, "She almost got sick. She's laying on the couch right now, STILL CRYING from YOUR treatment of her yesterday. Do you realize what you did?"

"WHAT?" Raphael snapped.

"You told her you hated her." Leo said, "Scarlett is delicate emotionally. She needs you. You're the closest thing she has to family now! Especially after all that's happened! Why would she give you up for another guy? Do you NOT know Scarlett at all?"

"Then why don't you fix her?" Raph snapped, "You wanted to months ago."

"Earth to Raph, I'm with Kate." Leo scolded, "Seriously, get your act together. Oh, and Scarlett left your present outside the door. I suggest you look at it. I hope it wakes you up." He left the room, leaving Raph to himself. It took him at least ten minutes of staring at the door before he stood up, grumbling as he opened the door to see a red box with black ribbon. He grabbed it, going inside, and locking the door. It was a relatively big box, which made Raph curious. He opened the wrapping, seeing a crimson colored helmet inside. Under the helmet was a black leather bike suit, complete with metal elbow and knee pads along with straps and a metal back to hide his shell. He tired the helmet on, it fitting perfectly.

In an instant, a dark green display popped up in front of Raph's eyes. He gasped as a load of different features appeared. Then a image of Scarlett appeared.

"Hey babe." The message said, "Happy Anniversary! My cousin helped me trick out some really awesome gear for your new present! I couldn't exactly have Donnie help because you would have walked in. It's parked in the garage, the keys are merely your voice. Only you and me can activate it. I love you so much." Raph took off the helmet to groan into his hand. He quickly grabbed a black box he had been saving, rushing out to the living room where Scarlett was curled up into the fetal position, her eyes staring at the floor. She looked over at him but was stopped as his lips met hers. She gasped as he brought her closer, kissing her long and passionately.

"I'm an idiot." Raph said as he kissed her again and again, "I love you. I'm sorry. I was stupid. Forgive me."

"Why would you think I would do that?" Scarlett asked as she scooted away from Raphael, "I never did anything like that before. I love YOU. Why would you assume that?"

"I don't know." Raphael admitted, "Look, I'm sorry."

"Have I been doing something to make you think I was leaving you?" Scarlett whispered, "Have I not been doing things right? Please just tell me if I haven't." Raph brought her close, caging his arms around her.

"Your perfect." Raphael said, "I'm the messed up one. I just… I don't ever want you to leave."

"Then quit telling me to." Scarlett replied. Raphael groaned, closing his eyes as he squeezed her gently.

"I have a temper… you know that." Raphael said.

"I've never seen you get that mad at me before…" Scarlett replied quietly, "You've yelled but you've never looked at me like I was the shredder before…"

"Never again." Raphael said, "I promise."

"Okay…" Scarlett said, "You got the present?"

"Loved it." Raphael chuckled, "We'll go try it out after you open yours." Scarlett sat up, looking at the little black box that Raphael held. IT was heavy, which made her raise her eyebrow at Raphael.

"Open." Raphael urged. Scarlett opened the box, pushing away the black tissue paper and gasping as she looked inside. There was a crystal turtle, looking like it had been carved by hand, that looked just like spike did.

"How?" Scarlett asked.

"April let me browse the web for something." Raph said, " and I discovered a shop that makes hand carved crystal figures. I figured you'd like this one." Scarlett jumped up and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Raphie, It's beautiful." She whispered.

"I'm glad you love it." Raphael said, "So should we take a Anniversary ride?"

"Of course." Scarlett said, "Let me get changed." Raphael smiled as he saw her disappear into her room. He took the time to get into his gear, smiling as it fit him perfectly and it was comfortable. He stepped out and then froze when he saw Scarlett come out in a pure black leather suit with a collar, red undershirt, and gloves. A pair of red boots accented her feet. Her hair was pinned up into a half bun with the rest in a waterfall under the bun. She had her eyes eyelined in black with red lips and a bright smile. Raphael's eyes were wide as she walked over to him, grabbing one of his straps on his chest and dragging him towards the garage.

"No more misunderstandings." Scarlett said as she opened the door to the garage, walking over to a black fabric cover. She pulled it off to reveal a beautiful red and black sleek bike that was big enough for two. Raphael looked it over quickly, admiring the work before he climbed on.

"Ready to ride?" He asked. Scarlett put on her helmet, smiling as she climbed behind him and wrapped her arms around him. HE put on his helmet as well.

"Let's ride, red." Scarlett said. Raphael revved the bike then wheeled out of the garage, feeling Scarlett's arms around him tighten.

"No more misunderstandings." Raphael whispered as he sped topside, smiling.

_**It's so crazy with these two sometimes!**_

_**I love them so much! *squee***_

_**I hope you liked it!**_

_**More to come!**_

_**Feel free to request!**_

_**Review and Follow for more!**_

_**See ya later!**_


End file.
